Losing The Girls
by BrokenSteps
Summary: Natsu meets his girlfriend's best friend's boyfriend Kai. Their meeting isn't so smooth due to Natsu's fiery nature, but as time goes by, and a drunken kiss is added to the mix... A big bombshell hits them both: their feelings for each other!
1. Hand Shake

Kai is a Demon OC. (Not made by me, although I have permission to use him!)

He has dark brown skin, green braided hair and green eyes. He has features such as red horns and a tail that appears when he wants them to.

* * *

 **Hand Shake**

Natsu stepped into a restaurant's parking lot and made his way to the two big wooden doors with a sign saying 'open' granting him access to the giant establishment.

He pushed open the door and made his way inside.

Every table he skimmed passed he checked the number printed on a piece of card for each table number. He made his way past them to reach his destination, #7 then # 10, then #18, and finally he had reached the table he was looking for, number twenty one.

It was the table him and his long-term girlfriend had booked every time they came to this restaurant.

Natsu smiled happily showing his white teeth in a grin as he sat down to find one more person joining them on their date surprisingly.

Natsu brought his gaze up to see his girlfriend's best friend who he instantly recognised.

"Hey, it's good to see you again!" He said putting out his warm hand for her to shake.

His girlfriend's best friend nodded and shook his hand loosely, not really used to Natsu at all. Sure they had spoken to each other and had a conversation but they weren't all that close, well as close as he was to his lover.

"So, what brings you here?" Natsu said a little insultingly by accident.

His girlfriend jerked forward to interrupt anything her best friend had to say back, she wasn't afraid to say anything back to the firecracker, so his girlfriend jumped into the conversation in case Natsu got all war-mode and a fight kicked off.

He was known for jumping into something without thinking it through, like a dumb-ass.

"We're double dating." The best friend said honestly.

"What you're both dating me?" He said slightly confused not seeing anyone next to her that she was meant to be dating.

"No." She laughed. "He just went toilet." She said whipping out her phone to text someone.

"Ah, I see," Natsu said budging up closer to his girlfriend, he hadn't seen her in a week so he missed her quite a bit. A week didn't seem that long but when you're in love time goes so slowly you sometimes feel too slow.

"Hey, how are you? Been scrapping with Gray?" His girlfriend said to him noticing scratches and grazes on his hands and arms.

Natsu sat up straight facing her and grinned, "You bet! I didn't win because Erza stopped us, but I bet I would've!" He said semi-triumphantly.

His girlfriend mentally rolled her eyes at his stupidity, but she loved him either way. "Yeah, I bet you would've too." She said leaning on his arm.

"I'm back." I masculine voice said happily, Natsu had closed his eyes to be at peace with his girlfriend but he twitched at the interruption.

"Yay, come sit!" The best friend of his girlfriend said as she shuffled up.

Natsu could smell a male's scent coming closer before he had even approached the table because of his strong sense of smell, he quickly opened his eyes after his girlfriend had broken the skin-to-skin connection they just had from her resting on him.

"Hey. It's nice to meet you again." Natsu's girlfriend said knowingly.

Natsu's face was straight as he raised an eyebrow examining the guy sat across from him.

"Hey, I'm Kai." The dark-skinned guy said smiling at Natsu for the first impression and probably to impress his girlfriend.

Natsu put a rather extremely pale hand -compared to Kai's- out to join the other mans. They firmly shook hands and Kai pulled off sooner than he should have.

Natsu stood up and bashed down on the table.

"What's the big idea!? My hand not nice enough for you to shake?" He shouted, the other man, Kai, smirked and twiddled his green braided hair in his hand and slowly stood up.

"No it was lovely to shake, I just didn't know where that hand might have been, so I didn't want our grasp to last too long." He said smugly.

"I can tell you where my hand will be in a minute! Do you enjoy knuckle sandwiches!?" Natsu said enraged with the man inches away from his own face, the heat coming from those two was the only thing keeping them apart.

Both of their girlfriends stood up immediately looking around at people watching and grabbed both their boyfriends dragging them out of the restaurant and hopping in a taxi that happened to just be driving down the road.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that! That was so embarrassing!" Kai's girlfriend said telling him off.

"Sorry, he started it, just sayin'." He replied looking at Natsu in the front seat dying from his travel sickness, he was hunched over immobilised. Kai quietly chuckled at the weak excuse for a man.

"I'm going to continue this conversation when we get home, I doubt you want to do it here." She said to Kai resuming the conversation after she calmed down a little.

In all honesty, in their 'argument' Kai would end up seducing his girlfriend out of the fight and she would be swept away into his arms, but he would learn his lesson even if it meant learning it while they made love.

Natsu's girlfriend was sitting on the seat behind Natsu's and was leaning against the door wishing the taxi would hurry up. She found it awkward with the whole embarrassing fight plus she had to explain to Natsu what he did wrong, which he would deny.

She often sighed at how a nice day between them was ruined just by maybe a guy hitting on her or maybe even if a shop cashier looked at her wrongly, anything small would 'cause Natsu to literally burst. He was a true genuine 'hot head'.

It would be a tiresome afternoon for everyone...


	2. Apology Punch

"Get up Kai!" Kai's girlfriend demanded as she rolled him out of the bed.

"What's the big idea? I'm tired." He whined in response.

"You and Natsu are going to make up today, I've spoken to his girlfriend too so there's no getting out of it." She said prepared for him trying to escape. "But-" He was cut off by her, "No. You're getting your demon butt out of this house and coming with me to apologise."

Kai got up in anger, "It's my house!" He said back to her. He was right but he knew any attempts or excuses he said now would just fall underneath him and fail.

He had to see that hot head today and makeup or he would suffer the wrath of his girlfriend.

* * *

"I'm only doing this for you, y'know." Natsu said impatiently crossing his arms huffing, in small anger.

"Thank you." His girlfriend replied happily and joined him on the park bench they saved for the arranged meeting. "It's cold." She murmured and the pink haired radiator smiled and snuggled up next to her.

"Yo," Kai said approaching them both with his girlfriend stood next to him. Natsu's girlfriend instantly pulled herself off of him to allow them to apologise to each other.

Natsu sighed and stood up, he was a bit shorter than Kai but that didn't phase him. They both made eye contact and mentally started a countdown for when they would apologise. They nodded when they had run out of time.

"Sorry." They both said in unison.

Their girlfriends smiled and the mood rose into happiness for them.

Natsu, on the other hand, was catching glimpses of Kai with an angry look in his eyes, and Kai was just smirking like usual trying to intimidate him. It was hard for Natsu not to go berserk and attack him for giving him those looks, same way for Kai but they both endured it.

They both ventured off to the other side of the park, their girlfriends didn't pay any notice as everything was all made up in their minds.

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said to him introducing himself. "Kai Black." He replied proudly.

"So what's with the mark?" Kai said seeing the Fairy Tail symbol on Natsu's shoulder.

"I was in a gang, still am, but-"

Kai interrupted his talking with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Natsu said starting to boil inside.

"Nothing..." He said holding the laughter in his cheeks calming down.

"...But I don't really see them since I got with my girlfriend, she's more important." Natsu finished slightly blushing. Kai smiled and Natsu rose an eyebrow.

"You seem all right, to be honest, I like to mess with people a bit first... before I get to know them." Kai said jokingly serious.

"I noticed." Natsu said staying on edge before he accepted him just yet.

"I want to make up as soon as possible so my girl lets me-"

Natsu shouted out a random noise to cut off Kai, "Okay, I get it!" He roared, his chest rising and falling quickly. "I don't need to know about your sex life!"

Kai smirked at Natsu's sudden rage. "You're not sexually frustrated are you~?" Kai teased the pink haired fireball.

"Of course not." Natsu said his teeth clenched in anger.

"You do get some off of your girlfriend don't you?" Kai asked genuinely curious this time.

The look on Natsu's faced revealed it all, it seemed his girlfriend was not putting out, well not enough for Natsu's needs. It seemed... he was quite the horny little pink haired gang member with more issues than Kai could count on his own two hands.

"You don't think maybe she doesn't want you." Kai suggested. He received a punch to the face making him step back a few feet. "Damn, somebody seriously needs anger management." He smirked wiping the corner of his mouth that had dark red blood dripping from it.

Natsu's eyes were frowning but then suddenly grew huge, the green around them: brightening up in apology.

"Sorry I lost it." Natsu said sincerely apologising.

Kai frowned. "You owe me one." He hissed a demonic glint in his eyes burning with revenge.

"What, I said sorry, what are you on about owing you one!" Natsu barked back in reply to his demand.

"You're free tomorrow I assume?" Kai said already planning the day. "Well, yeah..." The pink haired attacker said confused.

"Great, you can help me clean my house as punishment." Kai said smirking.

"I hate cleaning!" Natsu whined in protest. There was no way he was going to clean Kai's house after he had said those things, sure he punched him but he deserved it in Natsu's perspective.

* * *

"Kai, what happened!?" His girlfriend said rushing over to examine the cuts and bruises which Natsu had caused to his face.

Natsu kept a smile in knowing he deserved it.

His own girlfriend came over to Natsu looking annoyed. "Why?" She said almost sighing as if she'd had enough of him... well just enough of him losing his temper. Not him, she loved him.

"He got upset and hit me, no worries we sorted it out, he's coming round mine to clean my house for me." Kai said finalising the agreement between him and pink-stuff.

"How sweet." Kai's girlfriend said smiling and turning to Natsu.

The pink haired male's girlfriend hugged him. "Just don't start another fight." She told/asked Natsu.

He blushed down at her and smiled. "If it means making you happy I won't start another- wait, this wasn't a fight!" Natsu said in defence. "It was just- I got angry." He muttered.

"What happens if the next time you end up harming your own girlfriend?" Kai's girlfriend stated worrying about her best friend that was in a relationship with this hot-headed tantrum dangerous freak.

"I love him how he is." Natsu's girlfriend said cuddling with him.

A wash of relief covered Natsu and he headed off home with her to have a nice meal and maybe even do something they never did... Kai was right, after all, Natsu really did think about himself and how much he needed a release and how often he got it.

That's not all he saw in his girlfriend, but there had to reasonable times they did it.

If not it sort of seemed like their relationship was balancing on a pinhead.

Natsu shook away the thoughts as everyone went home that night.


	3. Tails And Flames

"So, fire-brain. I noticed that cut on your face..." Kai said handing Natsu a box full of things he was throwing out. Natsu set the box and the contents on fire in a rage.

"I'm here to clean not get a facial inspection!" Natsu said throwing the burning rubbish out of the window.

"Hey be careful!" Kai said poking his head out of the window and apologising to people walking by.

"You piss me off." Natsu growled as she shoved random items into a bin-bag labelled 'throw away'.

"And _you_ piss me off, but you don't see me throwing a fit." Kai said leaning over to Natsu with a smirk.

He was so smug in the way he acted towards him it reminded Natsu of people he used to beat the crap out of, but it also brought a good feeling.

With Gray's fights, Natsu felt fulfilled and still had a friend at the end of it, but ever since he left the gang he never saw Gray as much as he used to. He didn't mind though, spending time with his girlfriend was more than enough to make up for it.

"So was that from something kinky last night?" Kai said suggestively about the cut, as he emptied a bookshelf of old scribbles on paper and jotted down numbers he no longer needed.

"No." Natsu said bluntly reaching the corner of the roof with a duster.

Natsu never imagined the day he'd clean up after someone else, it made him more annoyed than he already was having to be in the same room as this demon. Literal demon, Natsu noticed a blood-red tail peeking out the trousers on Kai's backside while he was cleaning.

"How come _that_ wasn't there yesterday?" Natsu thought he'd ask since Kai was question-asking himself.

"Oh this?" Kai said flicking the tail around playfully and proud. "It's a genetic thing. You learn to burst things into flames on your own?" Kai said trying to show that it wasn't something you could just make yourself have.

Natsu sighed, "I was taught this, but it's mine no doubt, there's no one else like me around!" Natsu said happily buzzing with memories of his dad Igneel, people cheering him on in fights, people shouting at him for destroying towns and for being the famous Salamander.

"Good thing there isn't." Kai said fanning out a fire Natsu unconsciously started behind himself.

"Bastard." Natsu mumbled under his breath.

Kai just ignored him, he really wanted to turn around and call him names back, but he knew it would result in messing up his house once again in a fight.

"What the heck is this?" Natsu said dragging a set of handcuffs out from under Kai's bed.

"Oh, just throw them on the chair or something." He replied not really caring his sexual tactics were out on display before a person he hardly knew, but that was Kai, no shame.

"Are you a policeman?" Natsu asked putting them on the chair in Kai's room like instructed.

Kai burst out laughing. "Seriously?" He said having to take a seat and calm down.

"I'm being **serious**." Natsu said slightly annoyed.

"Only in the bedroom my friend." Kai said composing himself to make the bed.

"What's that mean?" Natsu said helping him.

"Are you just pulling my leg? Or do you seriously..." Kai sighed. Natsu really didn't know what those handcuffs were used for, shows how newbie he was in the kinky department.

"It doesn't matter." Kai said not wanting to hang around the subject any longer as Natsu wouldn't understand.

A car horn beeped outside and Natsu groaned at the noise.

"Natsu I'm here to get you!" A male voice called out from outside. Kai blinked and looked to Natsu, "And that is?" He asked.

"Gray, he's my friend." Natsu said swinging himself out the window.

"So much for cleaning the whole house, pink haired little boy getting out of it!" He called after Natsu who was already hurled over in Gray's car.

The dark-haired man looked up to Kai and waved. "Sorry for taking him off your hands, well, you should be grateful this nut head would have probably set your place on fire by the time you were done."Gray said to Kai.

"Shut up Gray." Natsu said shakily.

Kai smirked happy that Natsu would have a horrible time in the car, it would make up for him not finishing the job.

Gray stripped off into his boxers which made Kai raise an eyebrow.

What the heck.

Then he saw the mark on his chest, the same one as Natsu.

They drove off and Kai went back to cleaning...

Kai sat down and thought about what he knew about all of this.

Natsu was an extreme hot-head no doubt, he didn't get it up often, and he hardly knew about any kinkiness. He was in a gang, and so was... Gray. Hmmm. The way Natsu punched him, it seemed like he must have accustomed to that way of communicating in his gang. Which Gray was in, therefore fights were common as Natsu told Gray to shut up in the car.

Natsu got that cut from fighting with someone in his gang.

"Better finish up." Kai said before he retired to his bed and decided he'd finish tomorrow.

* * *

Natsu asked his girlfriend about the handcuffs under Kai's bed, but she refused to go into detail, she was embarrassed he asked her in the first place, but Natsu was too after he learned what their purpose was.

"Oh..." Natsu could only reply.

"We don't need to do things like that to have fun right?" His girlfriend asked handing him some spicy chicken wings, which he loved. She placed some in a bowl for Happy who also dug in too busy feeling hungry to hear their conversation.

Natsu preferred to be close to feline his best friend so he and Happy often stayed over at his girlfriends' house if Natsu wasn't on a mission.

Happy often stayed at the guild for leisure and fun with his own love-interest so the two were never that lonely when they were apart.


	4. Release

Natsu woke up to Happy sitting on his face. "Gah, Happy!" He said sitting up quickly and Happy fluttered up with his wings.

"Natsu, wake up someone is knocking at the door!" Natsu groaned and turned over face planting his pillow.

"I'll get the door then, hmpf!" Happy pouted.

Natsu was tired of the long walk home from his girlfriends after all... (yes, walk, no way would they get a bus) Happy thought as he walked towards the wooden door to his and Natsu's cottage.

"Ello'?" He said as he opened the door to find Charle.

"Happy!" She hissed, "You forgot about our... mission." She said coughing with a slight blush.

"Ah, yes! Sorry Charle!" He said taking his backpack and leaving Natsu a note telling him he would be away on a mission with, Charle, (the love of his feline life) they left and headed out.

Natsu opened his eyes probably a few hours later finally getting out of bed, he realised he had fallen asleep in his clothes so he stripped them off except his boxers ready for a shower.

He looked in the cupboard for a box of fire-pops cereal flakes. "Oh baby, yes." He said smirking at the lovely cereal that would satisfy his stomach this morning. He quickly looked around the house for Happy.

"Yo, Happy where are you?" He called when he couldn't find his little blue companion. "Guess he's at the gang's club." He muttered eating.

He got ready to leave after having a shower and sorting out a few things, and upon leaving seeing the note. "Oh, he's on a mission, without me!? How dare he!" Natsu said pouting like Happy had earlier. "Screw this, I'm going to the club either way!" He said slamming the door shut and walking down the street.

* * *

When Natsu entered he saw his girlfriend stood in the club in the corner looking around. He grinned as he sat down on a table, she noticed him and joined him.

"What brings you here?" He said already having his lunch being prepared as soon as he took one step into the establishment, he always ate the same thing so orders were up.

She smiled, "I thought..." She looked around sheepishly and gulped. "We could go back to your house?" Her face was so innocent but Natsu's eyes widened knowing what she was implying.

He opened his mouth to speak when a hand smacked down on the table between them.

"Who's going to whose house now?" Gray said looking at both of them overhearing the last sentence.

"Get lost Gray!" Natsu said standing up grabbing his collar... if he had one.

"Why did you strip, it's not even a proper fight yet, or were you looking for one purposely!?" Natsu said smirking at Gray who smiled back.

"Okay you caught me." He said back, his tone of voice egging on Natsu to begin.

"No, no fights!"

Both of the gang members turned to Natsu's girlfriend who was stood up whacking them both. "No!" She said angrily, but Natsu just fount it cute.

"So Cute!~" He screamed wrapping his arms around her while grabbing the plate off of Mirajane the barmaid and waitress at the club, and eating all of the food in one.

"Tch, next time flame-thrower!" Gray said leaving ruffling his black hair and throwing back on his clothes, to go start a fight with somebody else.

"Okay let's go now shall we?" Natsu said practically dragging his girlfriend out of the club to take her home and have some finally deserved release.

* * *

"I told you, all I did was make him clean my house!" Kai said protesting to his girlfriend.

"How come my best friend was so worried about you, and Natsu, and handcuffs!" She said to him angrily.

"As if I would do anything with that arsonist! He could have set my place on fire, you know what makes it worse, it could have been done by accident!" He groaned as they continued to aimlessly walk down the street to Natsu's house.

"I want you to sort it out with her, she got all freaked out about it to me on the phone, obviously she does trust you both, but she has these creepy gay thoughts..." She said shivering at the remembrance of her best-friends yaoi addiction and it went over the scale.

"Gay thoughts?" Kai said cleaning out his ear with his finger seeing if he actually heard that right.

"Yes, she literally ships anything yaoi!" His girlfriend said laughing a bit.

Kai smiled at his girlfriend, she was much cuter when she wasn't angry at him for maybe 'causing problems... or twenty. It wasn't his fault, sometimes he accidentally went to hard the night before y'know, not entirely his fault...

"I wonder if she ships me and Natsu." Kai said sort of thinking about the thought in a cringed yet curious way.

"She probably does!" She said trying to stop her laughter from becoming a big explosion in the middle of the street, people would turn around and whisper things.

"Knock knock!" Kai, and Natsu's girlfriend's best friend said entering the cottage stepping in casually like a fourth home.

Yes, fourth...

 _1st_ \- Is her own house.  
 _2nd_ \- Is her best friend's (yeah friends before hoes, or something like that...)  
 _3rd_ \- Kai's home, which she often realised every time she went around the night wouldn't be over until Kai got out the handcuffs, anyway enough about that.  
 _4th_ \- Finally Natsu's was her fourth home.

"Anyone home?" She called through the house, noticing the bedroom door was closed she decided her and Kai should return later because, um, 'privacy is a privilege'.

"Where is she?" Kai asked wanting to make it straight with her that there was nothing going on between him and Natsu...

"Um. t-there um, in the bedroom." She said quietly trying to tell him.

"Okay!" He said marching to the door and literally kicking it down.

"Kai!" His girlfriend screamed.

* * *

"So, as you can see, I hate him." Kai said smugly glancing at Natsu who was glaring at him non-stop since he interrupted him and his girlfriend's movie night.

Kai coughed, "I'm sorry but when I said release..." He said laughing. "Movie night!? Haha! My sides!" He said bubbly laughing in his chair.

"Kai!" His girlfriend and Natsu said in unison clenching their fists.

"So, you're not going to handcuff him right?" Natsu's girlfriend said gooey eyed at Kai in sadness.

"W-What?" He asked looking at her confused. "I mean... You won't do anything to him right?" She said more composed as Natsu's girlfriend rather than a Natsu x Kai fan-girl.

Kai smiled, "Don't worry." He said smiling.

"Well now that that's sorted-" Kai's girlfriend started when Natsu suddenly jerked up standing up in front of Kai.

"You can try and arrest me policeman, but you'll never get me under your grasp!" Natsu said smirking at Kai because he fully understood what they were on about this time.

Kai's eyes widened and he felt his face heat up at Natsu's look, and the heat wasn't from his inner demon side or the fire-head in front of him, it was from...

 _What?_

"Natsu! I'm back~" Happy called strolling in smugly.

"Happy welcome back!" Natsu's girlfriend said.

"Oh, I didn't realise we had guests, I would have brought back more fish!" He said throwing ten fish onto the floor.

"That's more than enough you little cutie!" Kai's girlfriend said grabbing Happy and stroking him.

"Who's the cat?" Kai asked standing up trying to get over his shock just now.

"What!?" Everyone said turning to him.


	5. Drunk With Magazines

"Why is he called that?" Kai asked for the fifth time.

"It's _just_ his name!" Natsu said growing more and more angry at the demon.

Kai sighed and turned to Happy who was munching on a raw fish.

"It's so good!" Happy said bits of fish bone flying everywhere.

Kai and Natsu's girlfriends were having a deep girl talk conversation and Natsu had begun to cook the fish with his bare hands engulfing them in flames.

Kai looked around and felt a little distanced, or maybe it was just him feeling weird ever since earlier. He stood up and walked outside for some fresh air.

* * *

Kai had found himself in front of a local little shop, he stepped in to buy something to drink, the Sun had set for the night, but rays had baked the street floor and the heat wasn't leaving anytime soon, it made it _too_ hot. Too hot for a demon, yeah, crazy.

"Will that be all sir?" The cashier said whipping out a plastic bag to put in Kai's purchases in. "Say, I haven't seen you around here before, do you live near? A lot of people who come here is from the gang further in town." He said eager with conversation, seemed like he didn't get to socialise a lot.

"Gang?" Kai said instantly interested, the memory of him and Natsu in the park talking came to his mind.

"Do they all have those tattoos!?" Kai asked slamming his hands down on the counter.

"Ah yes! Their monthly magazine is right over there." The cashier said pointing with a wink for some reason, Kai stepped backwards a little freaked out and picking up the one he was pointing to. "This?" He said looking at the front cover.

"Yeah, would you like to buy it?" He said already opening the bag knowing his customer was definitely interested.

The green haired demon sat down at a bench outside a café flicking through the magazine, there were literally almost nude women, talk about towns being damaged, things to do with the police. "Heh, sounds like a gang." He mumbled to himself.

He then flicked onto a page where it showed Natsu next to that guy... Ah, what was his name!?

"Gray-sama!" A girl said running out of a giant building across the road, Kai looked at her and then to the guy with short raven dark hair stood facing away from her with his head turned slightly to the side.

"That's him...Gray..." Kai said flicking back to the magazine to read the article.

He gazed back up to see that that woman with strangely blue hair, then again Kai couldn't talk as his was green and Natsu's was even pink, she had a mark just like Natsu does, and Gray as well. He sighed, "Part of the gang then." He muttered and then began bursting out laughing at the article.

Natsu had blown up an entire train station in a rage. "Man that hot-head." He said smiling.

His smile instantly dropped and a shivery aura swam through his body. "What the **fuck**!? What am I smiling at all gushy like a high school girl in love looking at her bias from some boy band in their special edition magazine!?" He shouted throwing the magazine to the floor and scattering off down the street once more.

* * *

"He really needs to _not_ forget his phone!" Kai's girlfriend said panicking about where her boyfriend could be it was really late at night now and he still wasn't back. "Oh God, what if he's on a sugar rush!? What if he's gone mad running through the streets smashing into shop windows for strawberry laces!? Ahh!" She screamed, Natsu and Happy covered their ears from the excruciating pain that was known as her voice when she was screaming.

"Calm down, I'm sure he just went to look around, it'll be okay, he always comes back." Her best friend said patting her back comfortingly.

"B-But." She cooed sadly. "We'll go look for him okay?" She said to her friend standing up and putting on her coat and grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked removing his hands and walking over to his girlfriend worryingly. "Just to look for Kai." She said smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

Natsu automatically twitched. His girlfriend alone with the creepy sexual handcuff-owning demon.

"We won't be long." Kai's girlfriend said with a determined look on her face, she'd find that demon if she had to walk to the ends of the earth and beyond!

Natsu sighed when he realised they were going together. "Okay, I'll come too-" He said falling over his girlfriend's best friend's leg, which she ' _accidentally_ ' had stuck out.

"We're going by taxi." She smirked looking down at the pink fire-bomb on the floor. He instantly hurled and crouched into a ball.

"N-No!" Natsu said slowly crawling across the floor.

Happy fluttered over. "I'll go with them Natsu, three of us searching will be easier, plus I ate too much to carry you~" Happy said patting his belly, he knew going to search would give him good exercise to be in shape for Charle.

"Okay, let's go!" Natsu's girlfriend said giving him a kiss on lips. Natsu blinked and his motion-sickness feeling was blasted away, he kissed her back desperately.

"No time for this! Must find my demon!" Kai's girlfriend said grabbing her best friend and dragging her out of the house followed by Happy. The door closed and Natsu sighed getting up and sitting on one of the hammocks he and Happy had.

* * *

"Argh, stupid random woman shouting at me." Kai groaned as he fell through Natsu's bedroom window. Natsu stood up alerted at the crashes in his room, he slowly opened the door to find Kai with a wine bottle in his hand.

"Hey, pinky! Want some?~" He said smirking shaking the bottle.

"Where have you been you dumb-demon!? Your girlfriend was worried about you and you're drunk!-"

Kai placed his finger on Natsu's lips grinning. "You're calling me dumb?!" He snickered laughing as he fell on him.

Natsu sighed. "This is why most of us don't drink, look at you." Natsu groaned having to shift the heavyweight onto the bed since it was the closest place rather than the sofa.

"I didn't want your scent to be in here, I only accept two people's - my girlfriend's and Happy's - but I guess, I'll have to deal with this." He said tucking Kai in and grabbing the wine bottle and throwing it out the window hitting a creature outside that yelped and ran away.

"Oops." He said listening to the painful moans of the animal cursing at Natsu.

Kai looked up at Natsu watching him make sure he was safe and sound. He felt his cheeks flush, he didn't know what was going on he tried to ignore his drunkard thoughts.

"I'll ring your girlfriend and the rest to come back, they went on a giant search for you!" Natsu said laughing turning to Kai who was sat up staring at him.

"What are you sitting up for!? You have to rest this off!" Natsu said pushing Kai back down onto the bed angrily. He was Kai's father all of a sudden!

"I'll get some water for you and then ring them." Natsu said leaving the dangerous room, well he was unaware of Kai's urges at this point.

Kai was unaware as well, but when you're drunk the judgements change and well, earlier there was something weird going on with Kai's views on the...

...hot-headed...

...dumb...

...stupid...

 _...cute..._

...caring...

... _sexy_...

Wait.

He was his girlfriend's best friend's boyfriend! He had a girlfriend of his own too!

 _Natsu._

The name made Kai shudder now, his head was going crazy.


	6. Closing The Space

"Kai, here's your water drink it and sober up, I swear if you puke I will beat the crap out of you, I'm not afraid to fight fire with fire!" Natsu said ushering him to drink it by placing the glass in his hands.

He grabbed the phone on his bedside table and began dialling Kai's girlfriend's number. He turned to Kai, "Sometimes I don't understand other guys, they just seem so different to how I am..." He said finally noticing Kai who was pouring the water over his body.

"What the heck!?" He shrieked. "Stop that, you're meant to drink it!" He said cancelling the call to grab a towel hastily to try and save his bed.

"Dammit," Natsu said as he saw water everywhere. Natsu held in the temptation to punch Kai because even though he had a tendency to lash out without thinking he didn't want to be killed by Kai's girlfriend for hurting him, also the fact that Kai was drunk, he understood through Cana not to mess with drunk people.

"Oopsie!" Kai said sticking his tongue out playfully.

Natsu walked around the room for five minutes to calm himself down from almost murdering Kai. "You should change your clothes because you could get ill." Natsu said softly, finally after he had calmed down he was composed.

"It takes! A... lot... for me to get ill." Kai replied rolling over into the middle of the bed glancing at Natsu.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I need to phone your-"

Kai interrupted Natsu's words when he was stood right next to him covering pinky's mouth with his hand. "Sh... I'll drink your wateeeerrrrrrr or whatever, I don't want those... headache girlsss." Kai said sitting back on the bed.

"Headache?" Natsu said picking up the empty glass off of the bed. "Yeah, they'll be talking about how worried they were and blah blah, I want sugar." He said changing the subject.

"Clearly they'd do that because you worried them to death, plus you're drunk, explain that, you deserve a headache! No sugar either!" Natsu said walking out of the room to the kitchen sink to fill up the glass. He hummed as the water filled it.

 _'Stupid Kai with his stupid drunkard face and his stupid trouble causing ways. Oh wait, I cause trouble too... But whatever, I'm known for that. Copycat demon!'_ Natsu thought to himself.

Two large arms wrapped around Natsu's torso. He jolted in surprise and dropped the glass in the sink, but it didn't smash.

He quickly pushed the predator off and turned off the tap. "Why!?" He turned around and questioned Kai who was... naked. "Oh my God!" Natsu said blushing and rolling his eyes. Just like Cana!

"Sorry I got hot." Kai said yawning looking around the kitchen butt-nude, literally, Natsu could see his ass, and now a tail.

"You better apologise when you're sober, beg at my feet and say sorry!" He told him, not that he expected him to listen.

"Yeah yeah... Where's that wine you were getting for me?" Kai asked turning to Natsu with gushy eyes to use his advances to get what he wanted.

"What wine!? I said water, forget it, you probably won't drink it anyway!" Natsu raged shouted so loud the floor shook.

"You'll wake my neighbours." Kai said angrily sitting down on the sofa.

"Kai..." Natsu said trying to smile calmly or else he'd tear his _own_ head off.

"What's up pink shit?" He said reading a magazine upside down.

Guess drunk people can read upside down, new talent achieved.

" **THIS IS MY DAMN HOUSE! THERE ARE NO NEIGHBOURS! GET YOUR BUTT NAKED OFF MY SOFA BEFORE I BURN YOU!** " He said punching the wall next to him scorching it in flames from anger, his chest was rising and falling quicker than treadmill set to top speed.

"There's no neighbours?" Kai replied walking over to him.

Natsu growled, "No." He managed to say without killing him.

"So nobody would know if I did this..." Kai said grabbing Natsu's head pulling it forward and kissing him quickly.

There was a warm flutter dancing around them, it engulfed them both like flames of pleasure... until Natsu realised from the shock what they were doing and pushed away from their kiss wide-eyed.

"K-Kai." He said unable to say anything else his face flushed in a complete pink shade scattered across his cheeks.

"Want more?" Kai said smirking. If Natsu had never seen or tasted the wine, he wouldn't have known Kai was drunk, he _seemed_ so collected.

Did Kai know what he was doing? Did him drunk mean a _different_ drunk than when Cana was? Was he just playful when intoxicated?

These thoughts ran through Natsu's mind until he crouched down on the floor crying.

He heard footsteps wonder off somewhere before he laid down on the kitchen floor cradling himself. He didn't understand what he felt just now.

Why did _that_ kiss feel so good?

Why did it feel like the _best_ kiss of his life?

Why _didn't_ he kiss back...

What?

Did he really want to?

No.

Right!?

He was just confused because the drunk demon was messing with his head.

Yeah, that's it...

 _He told himself._

* * *

Natsu had laid on the kitchen floor for an hour or so, he got up and grabbed the phone in the lounge area instead of going in the bedroom where Kai was, he couldn't face him right now, not until he was sober and saw if Kai remembered the kiss afterwards.

Was he aware, fully aware? Did he know he was kissing Natsu, was he just drunk?

Kai's girlfriend picked up on the phone. "Hello? Yeah, he's here..." Natsu struggled to speak normally with Kai's girlfriend, knowing what happened tonight.

"Please come and get him... Then leave, please... " He said trying not to cry.

"Her and Happy have eaten by the way, so don't worry about food-"

Natsu nodded even though she wouldn't see it, and kept back a sniffle. He really didn't know what was wrong with him. He wasn't meant to be the weak one, he was a tough fire head!

"Yeah! Just all come back and we can go home afterwards and see each other soon!" Natsu speedily said hanging up afterwards looking at his hands and wiping the tears threatening his eyes, he stood up and smiled and sat down on the sofa waiting for the others to get back.

"What am I so bothered about?" He whispered to himself unsure of what he should do.


	7. Discovery

When everyone returned Natsu was quiet, he just played it off by saying he was just tired.

Kai's girlfriend whacked Kai around the head in anger and worry. "What the hell did you think you were doing, worrying us all!"

Natsu heard her having a rant at Kai, a well _deserved_ rant. Natsu touched his mouth, he **knew** he had betrayed his girlfriend, and he **knew** Kai had betrayed his, yet... he probably wouldn't even remember because he wasn't even a hundred percent all there in his head right now.

Stupid demon, he thought.

"Natsu!" Happy said sitting on his lap snugly. "Oh... Happy." He said forcing a smile that dropped instantly, his head was a mess and with all this fuss and noise from everybody... he didn't know how to compose himself.

"What's wrong? Did Kai burn you?" Happy asked examining Natsu's arms to see any marks. Natsu shook his head and smiled.

"Those fish were really nice!" Natsu replied changing the subject between him and his best friend. "Hmmm, ... yep!" Happy said all cutesy and purred happily.

"Natsu, thank you for sorting out this lump." Kai's girlfriend thanked Natsu while she dragged Kai out of the bedroom with her best friend's help, he had passed out after the bollocking.

"Don't mention it." Natsu said smiling successfully. When Kai and his girlfriend had left, Natsu's girlfriend returned to the room sighing at the whole situation.

"Funny how he came back to you." She said smiling sitting down next to the fire-boy and his feline buddy.

"What do you mean... _funny how he came back to me_?" Natsu asked sharply.

She blinked noticing Natsu's emotionless face, underneath was all his pain but she knew she'd struggle reaching that place. His voice sounded cold so she shivered a little. "Um, well. We were all searching for him, well except you obviously... and y'know, he turned up here, pretty funny since you two don't get on all that much." She said explaining what she meant wasn't an accusation to her boyfriend who just sighed.

"Oh..." He said not even paying attention, he just looked at the door where Kai and his girlfriend had exited the cottage.

Happy was looking up at Natsu now and saw the same as the girl across from him could see, she was worrying as well. Tears were forming in her eyes, she didn't know what was wrong with the pink haired guy she loves.

Happy thought it was best to leave Natsu alone in these strange times he has, they _rarely_ occur, but Happy remembered when Natsu came back after searching for Igneel one time and he was just the same as this, hiding his feelings, maybe he realised that it wouldn't be that easy. Maybe he realised what had happened couldn't be reversed, he couldn't rewind time and bring his father back.

Natsu's girlfriend had stayed silent for ten minutes sat next to him when Happy ventured off to bed.

"I have to get home." Natsu's girlfriend said not even having taken off her coat yet from the search, she got up and walked out the door. Natsu saw her in his view as she approached the door. She opened the door and stepped out. He stood up wide-eyed.

"Wait!" He screamed running out the door at top speed.

* * *

"Good lord Satan my head!" Kai groaned as he walked over to the fridge for a drink from a bottle of water. "What even..." He said looking around not seeing his own place surroundings. He heard someone clear their throat and he turned to the door frame.

"Oh, hey baby." He said grinning at his girlfriend who was clearly pissed off with her arms crossed. "I see you're angry..." He said drinking the water out of the bottle.

His girlfriend sighed. "I don't even want to know why you got drunk. I want to know what you did to Natsu, he was acting so strange when I literally dragged you out the house!" She roared.

Kai shrugged taking another sip of his water. "What? Acting strange?" He said not really caring about the hot-head. All he remembered yesterday was that bastard shouting at him and looking angry, but his face didn't threaten Kai, he had a cute face.

Kai smirked. "No way I did something right?" He asked turning to his girlfriend chuckling at his own question it was ridiculous if he had, talk about not knowing your own self when drunk.

"You tell me." His girlfriend hissed.

"Babe, you know I wouldn't-" He dropped the empty water bottle. "Oh fuck I did, didn't I?" He said mainly talking to himself.

* * *

"You did what!?" Kai's girlfriend said holding her head in her hands distressed.

"It's no big deal, I bet he just ignored it." He said smiling trying to lighten the mood.

"You kissed my best friend's boyfriend Kai! Kissed! It's a big deal!" His girlfriend said standing up and opening the front door of her house quickly.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kai asked confused at his girlfriend's actions.

"I'm leaving, when I come back home you better be gone. Who... Who knows what else you did with him!? You probably... _He_ probably. Oh My God! What if you forced him or something and he's helpless. I hate you what you did is... I don't know I'm leaving!" She said slamming the door shut sending a booming echo through the house.

Kai stared in shock at the door, his eyes were set like stone as tears poured out. He wiped his tears cursing at himself that he was weak and pathetic. It was a drunken kiss, he **knew** he didn't do anything else with that pink shitty guy.

He cleaned his girlfriend's house and left an hour later. When she came home she found him gone like she had wanted. But, they never broke up. That was the one thing that wasn't clear. Kai just guessed she'd come around after a while and everything would be okay like usual.

He was used to his current life, unlike his past, in the past he'd expect something like this to happen to any girl he was with. They would walk out on him and never come back, but he had long forgotten that feeling.

 _Long forgotten..._

* * *

A few weeks went by and his girlfriend didn't contact him he sighed looking at his phone for at least a text message. He rolled across his bed in frustration.

"What did I even do!? She's made out I slept with him!" He shouted to himself breathing hard. "A damn frickin' kiss, sure it's 'cheating..."

But it didn't make sense to him, surely he could be forgiven?

"Maybe if I get Natsu to tell her it was just a stupid kiss, and it will all be okay!" He said in celebration cheerfully dancing around his house.

Right?

Would this work?

Kai was unaware of how he made Natsu feel the other night, he didn't know at all.

He had no idea how mentally broken Natsu was after that kiss.

He had no idea of how Natsu had cried over his betrayal to his girlfriend.

He had no idea of how Natsu actually regretfully liked it.

So how would this turn out?


	8. Weeks Before

**_A few weeks before Kai's big idea to sort out his mistake..._**

Natsu stood up shaking, his eyes were wider than frightened cats'. He bolted after his girlfriend and screamed after her. "Wait!" He said panting slightly, she span around tears pouring down her face.

"N-Natsu please don't ever do that again!" She said running back into him sobbing into the boiling chest, warming her in the cool night breeze.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry... I'm sorry!"

She hugged him tightly. "Just never exclude me like that again, you really upset me." His girlfriend said looking into his moon-illuminated bright green eyes, cupping his face with her hands she leaned in to kiss him.

"No!" Natsu said yanking away hastily. Visions of Kai flashed in his mind and kissing his girlfriend now would only betray her even more, he'd lead her to believe everything was okay... When it sure as hell wasn't according to Natsu.

"What's wrong?" She said touching his arm with her fingers.

"I've betrayed you..." He whispered only the trees could hear his silent confession. "Natsu?" His girlfriend said worry consuming her being.

"Kai kissed... Me and Kai kissed." He didn't pull away, after all, he wasn't just going to blame that demon, it wasn't entirely his fault since he was drunk, but it didn't matter a kiss is a kiss.

"My best friends boyfriend Kai?" His girlfriend asked stood frozen not being able to move away or closer. Her heart shattered as soon as he said the word betrayed, she hoped it wasn't anything too serious but... no matter how you look at it, in this situation, it was cheating. She shook her head.

"He was drunk right?" She said to the shaken man in front of her. Natsu only looked at the ground breathing slowly trying to not to lose it himself. "Yes Kai.. and... just because he was drunk it does not change-" He looked up to his girlfriend begging in his head she knew what he was trying to say.

"It wasn't your fault..." She said smiling trying to ease the situation's tension as much as she could.

Natsu and his girlfriend were both people who struggled to handle awkward situations and conversations so they tried to be blunt and not get lost in a struggle.

"I kissed him back." Natsu added making sure she knew.

"What?" She said as the colour drained from her face. "What do you mean?" She stuttered out, her hands shaking just as much as Natsu was.

"I don't know why I did, it just happened. I betrayed you, I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me but please don't _hate_ me." Natsu said choking on his own air as he rushed out his words.

"Did you enjoy it?" Was all his girlfriend said as she stepped over to her broken boyfriend.

Natsu looked at her with the same wide-eyed expression from a few moments ago.

"You should tell him you kissed, if he was drunk he might have not remembered. If it felt nice... If it did you should tell him. He should know." She said reading Natsu expertly. She knew Natsu clearly liked the kiss, she could tell with his reaction.

Tears spilled out of her eyes knowing she had lost a part of him to... Kai. She wiped her eyes.

"What are you- No! Don't say that like it's okay!" Natsu said boiling in anger, why wasn't his girlfriend angry at him, why was she so calm, and why was she supporting the kiss!? "I don't understand!" Natsu screamed.

His girlfriend touched his cheek, able to move again after she collected her feelings and thoughts.

"I only want what's best for you, and if the kiss with Kai-"

Natsu pulled away from her hand and turned away. "The only thing that's best for me is you, why are you saying this!?" He said running back to his little cottage, waiting for him was Happy holding Natsu's nightwear, he realised Natsu and his girlfriend had left and decided to wait until his partner came back.

Natsu composed himself until lights were out and silently cried at what his girlfriend had said and how she had reacted. She was clearly upset, but he didn't understand why she supported it.

That kiss was his sin, and she just let it pass like he had accidentally just punched Kai like that one time.

This was so confusing.

Natsu and his girlfriend didn't speak for weeks, just like Kai and his girlfriend. Natsu couldn't bring himself to face his lover, and neither could she. She was only trying to sort it out calmly, but Natsu didn't do calm.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

He knocked on the cottage door, his ex-girlfriend/girlfriend - he wasn't too sure - accompanying him. "Kai, what is this about?" She asked sighing and looking rather dolled up.

"Did we break up?" Kai finally asked. He was too scared to ask all this time in case the answer was yes, he didn't want to hear it. He wanted to stay with her, even if it was in his head for the time being.

"No. I just needed space- **we** needed space. You needed to realise what you did." She said remembering the whole thing back at her own place.

She shook her head.

"But I have now, and I'm going to apologise right after you know it was just a kiss and nothing more!" He said happily, he knew Natsu would tell the truth about the kiss, Kai could only just faintly remember it.

* * *

 _He crept up behind the pink hot-head, with a weird feeling clawing at his body. He wanted to... Touch his body, feel how he_ _ **felt**_ _... He put his arms around Natsu's torso area and wrapped them tightly... He was pushed away... Next thing Kai could recall was that he had forcefully pulled Natsu towards him kissed him._ _But come on, Natsu was pretty cutesy. His face was smooth and not so defined like most men's. Kai could feel the pleasure of the kiss quench the feeling that he had before it was emptily satisfying it, it wasn't enough to rid himself of that..._ _ **feeling**_ _... but it sort of bottled it away for now. Natsu didn't pull away as soon as it happened, be it shock or_ _ **want**_ _, Kai felt Natsu's own lips slightly push back, he liked it too._

 _Natsu ripped himself away seconds later. "K-Kai!" The pink haired cutie said alarmed. After that Kai only remembered being beaten the crap out of by his girlfriend and then waking up at her place._

* * *

The cottage door opened, and green eyes met another set of green eyes. "Hey Natsu, I need to talk to you to sort out what happened that night." Kai said awkwardly not having seen the hot-head in a month.

Natsu looked at Kai's girlfriend who turned to Natsu with a sort of saddened glance directed at him.

Natsu coughed composing himself. "Sure _demon king_ , come on in." He hissed allowing them to enter.

Natsu had felt his heart tighten when he saw Kai stood there, but he knew what this was about, it was Kai's turn to explain to his girlfriend what had happened between him and the demon.

Except...

Natsu could somehow feel that with them two it would turn out fine unlike how it was with him and his own girlfriend.


	9. Kiss And Tell

Kai sat down on the sofa with his girlfriend, she looked around the room they were in with her eyes and noticed it was different.

"Decorated?" She asked Happy as he fluttered in when he heard the guests.

Happy nodded shyly. "Natsu just got up a few weeks ago and just changed everything. He said he wanted a change..." The blue feline said almost in a whisper, he turned to see Natsu stood there looking annoyed.

"I _can_ hear you." Natsu said pointing to his sharp and sound sensitive ears.

"S-Sorry Natsu!" Happy said hopping over and hugging his leg. Natsu crouched down and picked up Happy. "Just go out for a bit this morning, okay?" He said hanging him out of the low window and dropping him carefully onto his backside.

"Aye sir!" Happy said running down the path through the forest into the direction of town.

"So... The whole kiss thing." Kai's girlfriend began awkwardly. Instantly Natsu twitched and that word, the thing he did to betray his girlfriend, _kiss_. He mentally shook his head.

"Okay, Kai what happened that you can recall that night." Kai's girlfriend said looking at him, Natsu bit his lip and sat down across the room ready to listen.

Kai sighed pushing his green hair to the side, "Right. Call it the drunk attraction or whatever. You know when you go for someone really gross... Not saying you're gross Natsu... Argh, it sounds like I'm confessing or some shit-" He said turning to Natsu who tutted.

"We get your point." He said slightly angry shifting to get comfortable again.

Kai's girlfriend coughed angrily.

"Aha... anyway. He was the only person there y'know, and demon's get aroused, and well it was his lips or nothing." Kai said honestly. Regretting his choice of words he looked up to his girlfriend and then Natsu both looked at him with different expressions, Natsu's was a wide-eyed stare and his girlfriend was a confused disgusted expression.

"Let me make sense of this... You kissed him because you were horny!?" His girlfriend said standing up in anger.

Kai nodded sheepishly. "It happens!" He said defensively.

"At least I was an option, you didn't see me as 'nothing'." Natsu said somewhat playfully-sarcastic, looking at the floor he held his tears back. He was so stressed out with all of this. Kai just used him for a quick drunken satisfying kiss.

"Natsu, can you explain it from _your_ point of view?" Kai's girlfriend asked sitting back down trying to forget the crap Kai just said and wanted to listen to Natsu's side, once she'd heard the sober one's point of view she could finally make up her decision.

"I had gone to get him a drink, next thing I knew his arms were around me..." Natsu gulped. "I got angry at him acting so weird while drunk and shouted at him, it was out of n-nowhere he just- No. _We_ just kissed." Natsu said not wanting all the blame on Kai, he knew Kai's girlfriend' was already holding Kai on a thin rope.

He felt his palms become sweaty and hot and he felt his legs tremble slightly.

"It just looks to me that Kai just used you for a kiss." Kai's girlfriend said trying to dismiss it.

"No! He kissed me back!" Kai shouted as he stood up now and turned to his girlfriend.

Natsu felt his chest tighten.

"Oh come on Kai." His girlfriend said laughing.

"No... Seriously..." Kai muttered looking at Natsu desperately for his agreement.

 _You know it's true, you know you did!_ Kai thought as he stared into Natsu's similar green eyes to his own.

Natsu looked away from his gaze.

"Natsu, did that happen?" Kai's girlfriend said not wanting it to be true at all, not wanting this to have happened in the first place but then suddenly to find out that it wasn't a forced kiss, it wasn't a slip, Natsu possibly kissed Kai back. She didn't want this, and couldn't handle it if it was true.

"Yes. I kissed him back, and it was the greatest kiss in my entire life." Natsu said his cheeks burning and flushed looking into Kai's girlfriend's eyes to get the message across.

 _I kissed your boyfriend, I betrayed you, your best friend and your boyfriend with this simple act of **intimacy**. Please... Please be angry. I can't take it not being told what I did was wrong. If not, I won't be able to understand this._

He replayed through his thoughts over and over.

His own girlfriend had just vanished, not telling him if it was right or wrong, she just had told him to tell Kai how he felt about it...

"What did you just say?" Kai and his girlfriend whispered in a shocked unison.

Kai felt his heartache at Natsu's words and his expression. That expression, on his small pale face. He was blushing so hard, confessing something so embarrassing. He liked the kiss... It was the greatest kiss... in his entire life. Kai wanted to kiss him again. Just to make sure if it was just that one kiss or maybe another after that.

"Kai say something!" Kai's girlfriend said snapping Kai back to reality.

"W-What?" He said blinking several times confused himself.

"Tell him what you think, don't you think that was out of line!? I'm your girlfriend!" She said grabbing the demon's shoulders and making him face her, her eyes threatened to spill the salty streams called tears.

Natsu was happy now, he had confessed like his ...girlfriend... (he wasn't too sure either) had told him to. He had achieved the angry reaction he needed from Kai's girlfriend.

But Kai...

When he smiled and turned to Natsu and said: "Well, gee thanks." in reply... Natsu's heart filled to the brim with these new feelings.

* * *

"I've had enough, Kai it's over, I thought I'd give you a chance but-"

Kai turned to her and frowned. "No, I'm sorry for not kissing the hell out of this guy sooner." He said causing Natsu to begin crying, he didn't know how to comprehend all of this himself just like Kai.

Kai's girlfriend ran out of the cottage calling them both bastards.

Natsu stayed in his seat as Kai walked over to approach him.

"K-Kai, I'm sorry, she dumped you because of me-" Natsu choked out in tears.

"No. She shouldn't have said what she did, it was out of line. It's not your fault if you liked it." Kai said seriously.

Natsu nodded. "So, now I'm girl-friendless. Don't worry we can keep this from your girlfriend-" Kai said jokingly as usual.

Natsu stood up and punched Kai making him fall to the floor. "She's the one who told me to tell you I liked it!" He shouted blushing hard.

"What?" Kai said holding his face getting back up to once again be near the pink haired boxer.

"I don't even know if I'm with her anymore either, I ran away from her because I didn't understand what she meant! ... Until now." He said ashamed.

Kai sighed, he knew what Natsu meant. Natsu was enamoured by Kai now, it was too late and he had to deal with it. One question... Did he like Natsu the way Natsu had realised he liked him after only one kiss?

"I'll come back tomorrow and we can go find her and tell her what's going on." Kai said walking to the cottage door setting up the plan in his mind.

"Wait I need to ask you something..." Natsu said calling over to the demon.


	10. Tomorrow

Kai turned around and leaned on the door frame. "Yes?" He said looking at Natsu waiting for him to say whatever he had to say.

"I confessed to you. What do you want to do?" Natsu murmured.

"Huh?" Kai asked making sure he heard correctly.

"That was a confession you stupid demon!" The pink haired hot-head said enraged.

"You're confessing!? I thought you just liked the kiss so much you were sort of crushing and-"

Natsu stormed over to Kai interrupting him.

"I've been messed up for a whole month because of you... Thinking about what happened, and you don't hate me for what I said about it being the best kiss I've ever had. It's so confusing!" Natsu whimpered out his sentences.

Kai sighed a little. "I'm not gay." He said to Natsu who frowned.

"Neither am I. But... something attracted me to you." He replied clicking a flame to his finger and pointing it towards Kai.

"Clearly you are." Kai smirked whacking Natsu's now flame engulfed hand away.

"I am n-not!" Natsu hissed back in a stuttered reply.

The demon sighed once more, he wasn't sure what he felt himself so he decided to dismiss this conversation. "I'm sorry but..."

Before he could finish he was tackled to the ground. Natsu's lips were on his. The pink-haired man on top of him was desperately kissing him, forcing his hot lips on his.

Kai felt his groin ache, he grabbed Natsu's hair tightly and pulled him underneath him pulling away quickly and slamming his lips back to Natsu's who moaned in pleasure.

Kai groaned into his victim's mouth as they continued their kissing.

Natsu wrapped his arms around Kai's back grabbing his clothes tightly.

Kai realised what he was doing and quickly yanked away picking his head up in shock.

He looked down to meet Natsu's lustful eyes staring into his own, he swallowed slowly breathing in and out leaning above the pink one.

Natsu smiled with a smirk. "You were saying?"

Kai smirked back at Natsu's upper hand. "I don't know or care what I was saying anymore." He whispered into Natsu's ear as he touched his chest and stroked down to his thigh. Natsu moaned.

"No, just kissing!" Natsu begged unsure of what they were doing.

"You can't expect a demon like me to stop _just_ at a kiss."

Natsu's eyes glazed over as he peeled himself from under Kai."You did a month ago." He said sadly as he stood up.

"Hey Natsu, don't get upset," Kai said standing up himself confused. Of course, he stopped then, he was drunk and Natsu was the one to pull away, if he didn't Kai would have probably done more in his drunken state. Who knows.

"Sorry." Natsu said regretfully of what he said.

"Nah, don't be, I'll come back tomorrow okay?" Kai said leaving.

Natsu sat down on the closest couch his head between his legs. "I'm so stupid." He muttered.

* * *

Happy opened the cottage door and saw his partner slumped over in a depressed state. "Natsu, are you okay?" The blue feline asked plopping his feet over towards his pink haired best friend.

Natsu looked up. "I'm fine Happy!" He said grabbing him and squeezing him into a hug.

"N-Natsu!?" Happy squealed looking up at him, he was grinning with his eyes closed happily laughing.

Happy smiled and nodded. "Aye let's have some fun!" He said whacking Natsu on the head with his soft paws.

Happy was glad Natsu could still even be positive, the month not seeing his girlfriend at all made him act strange, he decorated the whole house different to take his mind off things, he went to the gang's building a lot more instead of coming home. He'd sleep there, and Happy would have to go and find him and take him home.

"I'm seeing her tomorrow Happy." Natsu said as they tucked themselves in the same bed, they hadn't been like this in ages, sleeping next to each other.

Happy only faintly remembers when he was a little kitten when him, Natsu and Lisanna would all sleep together.

"Are you going to be happy with her again?" Happy asked curling up his tail.

"I don't think so... But I at least want her to know I'm happy now and she can be too." Natsu said sighing remembering what his girlfriend wanted for him and he did with Kai earlier today.

He turned off the light and fell asleep waiting for tomorrow.


	11. Happy Searching

"Are you sure?" The green haired demon turned to Natsu confused about what he just said.

"Yeah, me and Happy can go and sort it out!" He said punching his fist in the air with flames pouring out his mouth wildly full of courage.

"Aye sir!" Happy said bouncing on his two puffy kitty paws.

"Okay, if you need me I'll be at mine." Kai said smiling as he stood up and left waving them two crazies bye.

* * *

Happy fluttered up to the house's bedroom window to see if anyone was inside. "Natsu, I can't see anything." Happy said floating back down to the earth and stone driveway.

"Damn it. She's probably at a friends' house." The pink haired detective said tapping his index finger on his chin.

"Natsu you're thinking so hard." His feline side-kick said giggling.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?! Come 'ere!" He roared playfully chasing Happy around his ex-girlfriends... lot.

"You can't catch me when I use my max-speed Natsu!" Happy said frowning mischievously and zooming off behind the house.

"Happy!" Natsu said chuckling as he ran after him with a burst of energy and joy.

Happy and Natsu laid on the cold concrete floor panting out of breath from their chase. "I'm starting to really think she's not coming back until later." Natsu said rolling onto his side to face Happy.

"We should still wait Natsu, I have a feeling she'll come soon-" He was cut off by someone clearing their throat across from them.

Natsu sat up instantly to see his girlfriend down the driveway from them crossing her arms looking angry. "Um, h-hey." He said biting his lip not sure what to do. He didn't even think of a plan, he just knew he was going to see her and explain, but how would he explain? He forgot the most crucial part.

"It's so good to see you both!" She squealed running over and grabbing both of them and squeezing them into a hug.

"W-What!?" Natsu shrieked confused at this situation.

"Natsu, why isn't she angry?" Happy said struggling to breathe until she let go.

"Angry?" She asked switching her gaze between the two looking hurt.

"Y-Yeah, even a little bit. I didn't come and see you for a month and you're not angry even a little!?" Natsu said standing up with Happy flying at his side.

"You needed time away from me to get your head straight, so did you figure out what you want? You did right?" She said smiling suggestively.

Natsu blushed a little and nodded slowly afraid of this sort of test.

"Good, I knew you'd come here once you had. Well, that's great!" She said patting Happy's fuzzy blue head.

"It seems you didn't ever like Natsu at all!" Happy said angrily whacking her hand off his head and running off. She blinked wide-eyed a few times and sighed.

Natsu sighed too, "He's right you know. I mean, I know I can't really talk since this whole thing is my fault, but at least getting upset that I no longer feel for you-" He stopped in his tracks when he realised what he said. 'I no longer feel for you...' was that true? Did he just forget everything the girl in front of him and him shared to together?

"You don't feel for me anymore, because of Kai." She finished for him not sure what to express she just began to walk in the direction that Happy had run off in.

"Wait, I'll search with you, we'll find him better with my nose." He pointed out semi-triumphantly.

"Yeah!" She said smiling and waited for him to stand next to her so they could go and find the blue feline together.

* * *

"Happy?!" The pink haired sniffing dog called. "Happy come out or I'll eat all the fish!" He yelled loudly down the street.

Other pedestrians turned their heads mumbling to themselves about the odd pink haired male shouting about fish.

"Got a problem?!" Natsu yelled and the people quickly scurried off as they saw a mass of flames burst from his fists.

"Natsu!" His ex-girlfriend yelled back at him grabbing his fists so he'd stop flaming in rage.

"Sorry, I just get angry when people judge me for what I do." He said looking at her sadly with their eyes meeting telling each other it'd be okay.

"Ah, but you didn't judge me." Natsu said and received a nod in reply.

They both gulped in awkwardness, a month ago if this was to happen they'd probably kiss.

"Anyway let's carry on searching!" Natsu's ex-girlfriend said darting off ahead.

"Hey!" He said catching up to her easy to carry on searching.

* * *

They both ended up at Natsu's once upon a time girlfriend's best friend's house.

"Did Happy come here?" Natsu asked faintly smelling Kai's scent in the air inside this place he once came to.

"No..." Kai's ex looked at Natsu glancing away quickly. "... and neither is he, if you're looking for him." She announced.

Natsu blushed slightly, upset and embarrassed. He had forgotten that awkward situation and the break-up he caused between his ex-girlfriend's best friend and her demon lover ex.

"I'm sorry about that." He whispered.

His ex turned to him and then to her best friend and smiled. "You forgive him right?" She said suggesting she should, unless there would be a forever awkwardness and hate engraved into all their brains.

"Fine, I forgive you... I saw Happy go up the road, I thought he was just on his own, had no idea you were searching for him-"

Natsu jumped up off of the floor. "Okay. Right that way!" He said sniffing the air and grabbing both of the girls and dragging them along.


	12. Friends Again

"Natsu wait!" The two girls said trying to catch up after he had finally let them go from his grasp earlier.

"What is it?" He called behind himself towards them both.

"I'm close to Happy! The scents getting stronger..." He said smiling and forcing even more speed into his legs that carry him. Natsu skidded to a halt when he stopped at a familiar flat. He sighed. "Of all the places we all had to be at, at once..." He said turning back around to the two girls panting and walking to finally be able to be within a meter radius of the pink haired wannabe athlete.

"You're joking... Is this meant to be funny?" Kai's ex-girlfriend said looking at the flat that belonged to Kai.

Her best friends eyes widened. "Why are we here, Natsu? We're looking for Happy-" His ex-girlfriend said cut off when Natsu pouted a little, "His scent brought me here, I swear, I wouldn't come here when my best friend and family are lost, I wouldn't detour a search just for a quick visit to this pervert Demon!" He roared into the blue sky, sending a family of birds shooting out tree branches from the loud echo.

"Ah, so I'm a pervert now?" Kai said stood in the door frame of his open door.

The search party went quiet.

"He's here, whats-his-name, inside." He said pointing his thumb in the direction of the inside of his flat.

"Okay let's get him-" Natsu said but was pulled back by his ex-girlfriend. "Natsu! ... What about-" She whispered turning to her best friend who was clearly angry at Kai but sort of had a sad gleam in her eyes as well.

"It's just for Happy, I'm sure it'll be fine. She loves him!" Natsu replied with a cheeky grin full of confidence.

"Coming in?" Kai asked looking at them all with a plain poker face turning around and walking back in leaving the door wide open for them.

Natsu sighed, damn you, acting so emotionless! You weren't so cold when you were at my house when we- He shook his head.

Focus on getting your best friend back Natsu, he thought entering the flat.

They all sat down except for the males, Kai was stood up and was looking at Natsu being paranoid about his little blue cat friend.

He sighed. "Drink?" He asked Natsu walking to the kitchen that was connected to the lounge as one room.

"I'll go find Happy-"

Kai threw a bottle of juice at Natsu's forehead.

"What the heck was that for you bastard!?" Natsu said holding his head and burning the bottle of juice and evaporating the contents in rage.

"He doesn't want to be seen right now, let him come to you." Kai said switching on the kettle and turning to the two awkward-aura girls sat on his couch.

"Drink?" He asked.

"Um, no thanks." His ex's best friend said shaking her head and looking around the room with her eyes.

Kai glanced at his once upon a time lover and sighed conducting himself not to apologise over and over like he already had. He still felt bad, but she's the one who basically initiated the break-up, and now he sort of had someone who he at least wanted to kiss more than anyone in his entire life, and that person was looking pissed that he couldn't go see Happy.

Kai's ex's eyes caught his by accident while she was drifting her eyes about like her best friend. She bit her lip and shook her head.

Kai nodded and poured a drink for himself.

Natsu grabbed the kettle and poured the scalding water onto his forehead.

The Demon rolled his eyes.

"What? The juice is sticky on my head." Natsu hissed.

* * *

"I just find it so awkward here, it brings back all the happy memories and it's confusing..." Kai's ex said to her best friend.

They were in the back garden at the small metal framed table fitted with an umbrella for the summer. Her best friend patted her shoulder comfortingly, "Don't worry, there'll be a new guy around the corner I can assure you." She said playfully with a wink.

She laughed at her best friends comment. "I wish he comes soon then!" She added. "How are you so calm around Natsu?" She asked her best friend.

Natsu's ex sheepishly smiled a little. "What you're not!?" Kai's ex squealed in cuteness.

"Sh! If he knew he'd feel bad, I just want what's best for him and if it's you know who, then it makes me fine around him. Also, I am the yaoi shipper." She said sneakily.

They burst out laughing at her weird comment at the end. They both sat there giggling for a while afterwards.

Natsu groaned as he heard them giggling, doesn't no one care about Happy!?

"What's up charcoal?" Kai said walking out of the bathroom. "I just want Happy back." He groaned.

"You sound like a desperate girl wanting her ex back." Kai informed him of his opinion.

"What!?" Natsu growled at the Demon's words.

"Well, it's true!" Kai said chuckling and hiding his laughs underneath his smile.

"I ain't a damn girl!" Natsu said fists ablaze with anger.

"Okay, a desperate boy then. Little, desperate firecracker." He smirked.

Natsu lost it and lunged forward toppling Kai over.

"Hey! Don't ruin my house!" Kai said trying to pry Natsu off of him.

"You like it really~" The pink haired weight said seductively.

Kai felt his face flush. "Argh get off already!" He said yanking himself away from under Natsu, but Natsu pushed Kai back down laughing.

"We know, you're probably going to end up together, but can you not have sex on the floor while we're here, thanks." Kai's ex said looking at them both chuckling.

"Eh?" Kai and Natsu both said in unison, confused at her flowery bubbly happiness from nowhere. "Kai get your ass over here!" She called.

Kai pushed Natsu off with an evil grin and walked over to his ex. "Um, what's up?" He said worriedly. He thought he was going mad when he felt her arms wrapped around his upper back.

"Thank you for being with me." She whispered into his ear.

He blushed at nodded. "Sure no problem-o!" He said and awkwardly laughed it off.

"Hey, why are you blushing!?" Natsu asked with a tinge of jealousy.

"Did everyone make up?" Natsu's ex walked in holding Happy.

"Happy!" Natsu said dashing over almost stumbling over his feet and hugging Happy.

"Aye! Everyone's friends again!" The blue companion said smirking.

"What?!" Everyone said turning to Happy angrily.

"That was the plan all along~ Now let's enjoy the rest of our adventures together!" He said giggling.

Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement with him.


	13. Suspicions

Natsu entered the gang, well it was more like a club they just volunteered to help people, but literally everyday there would be one thing Natsu couldn't help but do, especially with a certain tall raven haired member inside the building.

"So you show your face after a month!" Gray sneered and made his way over to Natsu to start this fight, and possibly end it.

They were evenly matched which annoyed them both even more, but made it all the more fun.

"Bring it on nudist." Natsu laughed back clenching fists ready to battle.

"No! Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed and grabbed Gray's chest in a lock with her arms.

"J-Juvia what the- Get off so I can fight him!" He said his adrenaline rushing, he hadn't had a bawl with Natsu in over a month, it was so bored being ... bored!

Juvia leaned over to Gray's ear and whispered something to him that suddenly changed his mind. He began putting back on his trousers back on which were already off but nobody cared since it was the norm. He blushed and headed off out of the building.

Juvia sat down and started to drink out of a straw smiling.

"Oi, where are you going!? Coward!" Natsu yelled at him and groaned.

"If you want to fight me as Gray's replacement _I'd_ be more than welcome." Gajeel said grabbing the pink haired boy, slamming his face into one of the wooden benches snapping it in half and evilly cackling.

"How d'you like the taste, satisfying?" Gajeel roared happily, Natsu growled and yanked himself up off of the debris only to trip over Gajeel while he was laughing.

"Playing dirty." Gajeel hissed, even though a second ago he just rammed Natsu's face into wood without a second thought.

"Says you." Natsu smugly replied.

"If you want to get dirty I'll show you dirty." Natsu said licking his lips to get rid of the blood in his mouth.

Gajeel felt himself become so energetic, he had drawn his enemies blood and made them want more.

The two 'dragons' as known in the club, because they had really strange abilities, magic was strange, but it got really strange in this club.

Before they could start a blue cat wondered into the guild looking around, he spotted Natsu and darted over.

"Natsu! I can't take it, all they talk about his doing their nails, and what clothes they like in the shop but they don't even buy any! I'm so drained. Help me!" Happy sobbed into his chest.

"H-Happy!?" Natsu said not even feeling the need to fight anymore he wanted to comfort his feline best friend. "Oi cheer up." Natsu said soothingly.

"Who's he talking about? They... and nails... Hah?" Gajeel asked confused about what Happy was sobbing about.

"The girls! You gotta help me man, I'm losing it!" Happy said all psycho ready to pull out his fur and jump off a bridge.

"What girls?" Gajeel asked.

Natsu grunted, "Does it matter? Stay out of it _nosey_ metal face." He teased and walked out of the club holding Happy.

Gajeel trailed, and Mirajane and Levy sighed.

"Males." They both said giggling.

* * *

"So you just don't like the shopping Happy!" Natsu said laughing.

Gajeel couldn't really hear as he was too far back, but any closer and he would be discovered.

"Stalking Natsu?" Came a voice out of nowhere. Gajeel snapped his head around to see Gray.

"I'm not, but he mentioned girls." Gajeel muttered wanting to know why.

"What Natsu did?! Holy heck, I wouldn't have thought-"

Gajeel growled, "No, the cat, but Natsu seemed hesitant for him to go into detail in front of people."

Gray was amused at Gajeel being a detective in all of this. He was sure it was just something small.

"Hey, why did you leave earlier?" The 'metal dragon' looked up at Gray and decided to stand up from his crouch still walking forward with him to trail Natsu and Happy.

"Ah, that. Nothing, just saw sense." Gray muttered slightly blushing.

Gajeel smirked. "Of course you did."

Gray gazed at him with his snarky reply, "Anyway, Natsu has a girlfriend as far as **I'm** aware." Gray said settling the issue.

"But-" Gajeel started but Gray coughed to interrupt.

"His girlfriend has a best friend and they hang out together." Gray finally emptied the suspicion from Gajeel's mind.

"Oh, I almost thought Natsu was some kind of woman beast, I couldn't see it happening." He said almost falling over from laughing at his misconceptions, damn that pink haired guy, Gajeel decided to venture back to the club waving bye to Gray.

Gray sighed. "But seriously... What's been going on with you Natsu..." He said turning back around to head home, but he turned back around to the direction of the forest Natsu lived in.

He bit his lip. Wanting to find out anything at all that would let him know... "I'm thinking too much into this." He said marching in the direction of his house.

* * *

Happy opened the door to allow Kai into his and Natsu's little living space they called home.

It was nice and warm, and that was from Natsu just being there he just warmed the entire house without even realising it himself.

"Thought I'd come check on everyone, I saw the girls on the way here," Kai announced.

"They're crazy girls are!" Happy said re-living his time spent with them earlier today.

Kai chuckled a little. "Tell me about it." He replied to sort of let Happy know he wasn't alone.

"Girl cats are so much easier!" Happy whispered to himself.

Natsu popped his head around the kitchen wall. "Oh, Kai! Ah... Hi." He said embarrassed.

"Yo." Kai said raising his hand as a hello. "I was just telling Happy that I came to check on you guys, I already saw the girls on the way." Kai said walking over to Natsu who seemed to move away a centimetre each time Kai moved.

"Everyone okay then?" He asked Kai eating something off a plate with cold food on it, he hissed and heated it up in his hand and continued to munch.

"Well except you." Kai confirmed poking Natsu's shoulder.

"Huh!?" Natsu jolted dropping the plate he was holding onto the floor.

Happy bounced into the kitchen and gasped. "What was that?" He said running over until he saw a smashed plate and Kai's lips on Natsu's.

Kai pulled away slowly. "That's revenge for last time." He said smirking.

Natsu was frozen, contradictory to his usual hot self. He shivered, but it was a good shiver.

"My eyes!" Happy screamed running over to the sink and grabbing a cleaning brush and attacking Natsu's mouth and face with it.

Natsu fell back from the force of his cleaning.

Kai chuckled and cleared up the broken plate.

* * *

"So are you guys going out?" Happy asked bluntly, he had waited until the _one_ time they were off guard, relaxed and eating!

Natsu choked on his food and spat it out into the bin. "Happy!" He groaned sadly, he was enjoying his meal.

Kai burst out laughing. "I love this cat!" He said rolling onto his side to stop the pain in his stomach.

The way Happy had just asked at the craziest time and he just, oh, this cat was perfect.

"What's so funny?" Natsu said hissing at Kai. Happy stood up, even though that didn't increase his height much on the chair.

"Well, you can't just kiss people and not expect it to lead somewhere!" He snapped like he was their commander.

Kai blinked before grunting. Happy's words were directed at him. "Um, sorry?" Kai grumbled.

"No, not sorry. I want to know where this is going to lead so I can pack my things and move out with Charle already, you two take forever to even get to this stage." Happy scolded and revealed.

"Wait, what, you're moving out?" Natsu gawked.

"You were waiting for what!?" Kai also gawked but in total awe.

It's almost as if, everyone was just waiting for him and Natsu to what... date.

Pffft.

As if.

"Oh okay, the joke's over." Kai chuckled standing up.

"So you don't want to be with Natsu?" Happy said before Kai could reach his jacket. His shoulders went stiff at the cat's words.

Natsu turned to Happy wide-eyed. "What are you on about Happy?" He growled a little not wanting this to get any more awkward than it already was.

"Does he though?" Happy said.

Natsu looked up at Kai, wondering about it himself.

Kai glanced down at Natsu.


	14. Marks And Moonlight

Natsu shifted in his seat. "Do you not want to?" He asked Kai who seemed to be a statue.

"Don't just pin this on me, it's not just MY choice." He quickly replied trying to release himself of this pressure.

"You made it the way it was that night, or do you only remember when it's convenient for you..." Natsu barked but almost welled up into tears.

When Kai had kissed him over a month ago it had made him realise he was in fact attracted to Kai very much, but in the end it was Kai's choice.

Natsu would obviously be up to be with him, only if it's what the demon wanted himself.

"What night?" Happy asked turning back and forth between them.

"It doesn't matter, look... I don't know, it's late and I'm tired. I just need to think." Kai said sighing and stepping out the door.

Natsu grumbled, "I'll try and sort this out Happy." He assured his best friend.

"Well hurry up, he might find someone else and then you're stuck with your feelings with him Natsu... Even though I'm clumsy and a cat, and sometimes dumb, and a cat. I still notice things." Happy said in a some sort of apologising tone.

"It's okay! Who could say it better than a best friend." He smiled and patted the felines head. "Nakama stick together," Natsu said to Happy before walking towards the door.

Happy shouted after him happily, "Aye! Nakama!" He said bouncing off his chair.

* * *

The club hall was silent now, it was late at night and Gray and Loki had decided to battle it out, obviously without Lucy's consent. The female club member was probably asleep at home not knowing one of her spirits were gone.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Gray shouted angrily, picking up his clothes since it seemed there wasn't going to be a battle or anything. Mood kill bunch, he thought.

Juvia sank down in her chair slowly, wishing she could turn into water and slip into a drain, but it was her fault everyone had seen... seen that.

She had left a love bite on Gray's hip the other night and when he was about to take off his clothes to fight Natsu she quickly reminded him. But this time it was too late, he had stripped off all clothing in excitement and was now paying the price.

Loki shrugged. "Come on guys, what did you expect from Gray?" He said backing up his friend who was unaware.

"What?" Gray asked looking around.

Juvia sat up once more, "Gray-sama, you have a mark." She rose her voice with emphasis on the word mark.

Gray's eyes went wide. "Oh." He whispered to himself as he bent his head down, his raven hair covering his face as he viewed the mark.

He grinned.

"At least I'm showing it off, you guys are all wimps!" He declared, his adrenaline was back but Juvia thought it would be best for him to leave so he didn't spout on about whoever had done this-

"My guess is Juvia." Someone said before they could leave.

Juvia felt her palms sweat.

"J-Juvia?" Gajeel said surprised.

Juvia closed her eyes so tight she could crush her cheeks.

Gray hissed. "Even if it was, who cares? Bunch of jealous bastards, just because you all know I get some!" Gray shouted back at them and wrapped his arm around Juvia and walked through the town.

If anyone could see Juvia's face right now they would think she was born a tomato. "Gray-sama..." She whispered lightly, there were no sounds except the running water from a river, it wasn't cold but it wasn't warm.

Gray had sat down on a stone wall before he answered her. "Yeah?" He asked her in reply.

"Juvia is really sorry she caused you all that trouble." She said biting her lip, afraid she would lose her Gray-sama, she loved him so much she'd raise all oceans just to see him.

"Juvia, I'm not angry at you at all, I just wanted to get away from there, they suck." Gray said talking about the stupid people in that club building.

She nodded in reply. "Juvia has a mission tomorrow so..." She sat down next to him."Juvia will see you in a few days Gray-sama." She said kissing his cheek and walking off to reach her room in the club's dorms.

Gray smiled and watched her go. He jumped off of the wall when he saw her silhouette fade into the distance.

"Who to fight now since Loki isn't an option..." Gray mumbled as he found himself subconsciously heading into the forest. He groaned. "Do I really want to fight Natsu so bad, my own damn legs brought me here without me knowing?!" He felt frustrated, part of him had been wondering for a while what the heck is wrong with that pink haired travel sick lump!

He decided to go to Natsu's house just to check on him, that's it. No fighting, no fighting.

* * *

They were stood outside. Kai and Natsu looked at each other. They chuckled a little.

"So awkward." Kai grumbled.

Natsu nodded, "Soooo, um... Want to date?" Natsu asked the demon.

He waited a few seconds, literally three and then shook his head. "Too cheesy, and I know cheese." He mumbled.

Kai laughed, "I'll try." He said.

Natsu's face lit up and he was about to explode, Kai was literally agreeing to be with him, he was asking Natsu this time, doesn't that mean he wants to...? He grinned in complete happiness.

"Why so smiley-smiley?" Kai asked tilting his head angrily and crossing his arms.

"Sorry, carry on." Pink features said calmly.

Kai cleared his throat. "Natsu-" He began, Natsu darted his head to a tree, he could hear someone...

He could smell...

He growled.

He could smell Gray.

What was he doing here? Did he want to fight? Or was he lost...

He wanted to go over and tell him to _get lost_! But that would ruin what Kai was about to say. Then they may never be together, it's taken over a month for them to get to this damn stage with Happy's help!

He mentally sighed and turned his head back to Kai to make out he needed a minute before he began. "Want to be mine?" Kai whispered into his ear.

Natsu didn't even realise Kai was so close, he was too agitated about Gray's presence, but as soon as he heard Kai say something like that he glanced at the demon and smirked.

" _Yours_?" He chuckled.

Kai blinked slowly and nodded.

Natsu pushed him to floor forgetting about his rival's existence at the moment. "Of course! Took you a month!" Natsu said on top of Kai pushing his lips onto his.

Gray's draw dropped at what he saw, he covered his mouth with his palm and slowly retreated, not even having a small urge to fight anymore.

He just felt like a pervert seeing those two. He recognised Kai's voice in the darkness, and of course, he recognised the flame brain's, but when the moonlight shone down on them and he saw their lips connected Gray just felt like a fight wouldn't be the best idea.

He headed home.


	15. Knock

Natsu nodded and whacked Kai. "Yup, he's mine!" He said to his ex and Kai's ex who were giggling happily at the two.

"Awee." The girls both said in unison.

"Why'd ya whack me!? ... And _yours_! Who's _yours_!?" Kai said ready to murder him.

"Guess this is my leave." Happy said handing his suitcase to Charle.

Natsu bit his lip. "Do you have to go?" He said walking over and leaning down to Happy.

Charle took the luggage and threw it on a cart they had hired for the move. "Yup. We're engaged." Happy said smirking.

Natsu's draw dropped. "Eh!? Why didn't you tell me?" He said slightly offended.

"Natsu, even Happy has to grow up." Natsu's ex said to him smiling.

Natsu nodded. "I know it's just... I'll miss you!" He said leaping at Happy and grabbing him into a hug.

"Natsu!" Happy said giggling. Kai and his ex smiled at one another at the situation.

"Are you going to make a pregnant cat lift all of the luggage?!" Charle hissed and instantly Happy and the two girls were by Charle's side assisting her.

"She's pregnant?" Kai asked Natsu who had sat down next to him on the couch.

"I could smell it so it's not a shock." Natsu said taking a sip of juice from a glass.

"Smell it?" Kai asked.

"I can smell her hormones." Natsu said happily.

"But you were so shocked when they announced they were engaged just now." Kai stated confused. "

Yeah, but that's different." Natsu said not really caring.

"Oh, so you're not traditional to the children after marriage?" Kai asked.

"What?" Natsu said not entirely sure what he was going on about.

"She's pregnant before marriage, which means you're anti-traditional since you're fine with it."

Natsu scoffed and then smirked. "Well I'm with you, aren't I? How more anti-traditional could I get?" Natsu said jokingly grabbing his juice.

Kai poked Natsu's cheek and Natsu swallowed his juice slowly and glanced to his side to see Kai smirking playfully with his finger still in the poking position.

Natsu smiled and pushed Kai's hand out of the way and kissed the demon's cheek quickly, jumped up and ran to the cart outside to help with the luggage.

"Why you..." Kai said feeling the area where Natsu kissed burn. It made his chest feel heavy, he sighed and leaned back into the couch. Damn him and his cuteness.

* * *

Kai had joined the others with the luggage after he calmed down. Natsu didn't realise how much he made Kai want to do things.

Things that were **rated!**

He groaned. "You both are tiny cats, what is with all this luggage?" He complained as the last suitcase was secured and strapped down.

"It's for the kittens." Charle replied patting her belly and plopping herself onto the cart's seat.

Kai nodded acceptingly.

"We'll be heading off as well." His and Natsu's ex said zipping up their coats.

"It's late already?" Natsu said sulking. He didn't want any of his friends or family to go just yet, but he had to accept it.

"We'll see each other soon." Happy, Charle and the two girls said happily and headed off after a few hugs and kisses.

"Cheer up flame face." Kai said nudging his boyfriend. He didn't want him to be moody and pass on the negative energy to him.

"Natsu?" Kai cleared his throat and leant back into the sofa.

"What?" Natsu questioned looking back at him.

Kai grinned, "I love you." Natsu blushed deep pink and stood up. "W-What timing is this?!" He shrieked pointing his finger about in random directions to hide his flustered self.

Kai chuckled and leaned forward standing up to Natsu's height. Just a bit taller than him... Natsu scowled as he was made shorter.

It didn't bother him, but while he knew this demon was enjoying his own growth he got angry.

Natsu clenched his fist and lunged it towards Kai, but he was halted by Kai's own hand.

"I saw through that you match-stick," Kai smirked as he leaned closer to Natsu's lips.

If he didn't kiss him now, _when could he_? Natsu would lock himself away probably, and sulk more about Happy leaving. So he had to do it while he could-

Natsu pushed Kai's face to the side as he came closer. "I saw through that too you horny-pervert."

Kai laughed, " _I'm_ the pervert? Remind what happened that other time."

Natsu frowned as he stopped pushing away his boyfriends' face.

"What other time?" He asked not entirely sure what he meant.

Kai snickered. "You were always making moves on me... Now it's _my_ turn." Kai growled sexily grabbing Natsu's shoulders.

Natsu blushed even deeper than before. Even when he did, he didn't expect Kai to...

To...

To initiate something!

He attempted to whack him away but gave in to his own desires and let Kai place a soft kiss on his lips.

Natsu stiffened and then relaxed as Kai bit his lower lip. Natsu moaned and wrapped his arms around Kai in need.

"I love you too you idiot." Natsu breathed joining their mouths back together in bliss.

Kai chuckled into their kiss and shoved Natsu onto the sofa, as he climbed on top of him Natsu scrambled up and sat there watching him rolling his eyes.

"Why do you suddenly want to get all loving?" Natsu barked trying to dismiss the fact that he utterly enjoyed this right now.

He wanted to deny Kai, he wanted him to feel like he had to work much harder to try and win over this dragon... But it was futile.

Natsu wanted it very much. His affection. His body. His everything.

"Because... I love you, you log burner." Kai said as he pulled himself on top of Natsu staring down into his green eyes replicating his own.

Kai reconnected their lips and Natsu moaned once more pulling Kai more into himself.

They were about to have a heavy heated make-out session on the sofa.

That is until. There was a knock at the door...

Kai laughed. "I know Happy said he'd be back soon, but c'mon."

"It's not Happy..." Natsu said smelling a familiar scent.

He growled a little as he stood up.


	16. After A Kiss

The fire user growled a little as he stood up. He could smell a familiar scent. It was one he had smelt last night.

"Look who it is!" Natsu roared happily at his rival as he swung open the door.

Kai straightened himself on the sofa so he looked less at home. He looked up quickly and saw Gray.

He titled his head a little. He was sure he had met this guy before... The way Natsu greeted him was as if he'd known him for a long time...

 _A car horn beeped outside and Natsu groaned at the noise. "Natsu I'm here to get you!" A male voice called out from outside. Kai blinked and looked at Natsu, "And that is?" He asked._

 _"Gray, he's my friend." Natsu said swinging himself out the window. "So much for cleaning the whole house, pink haired little boy getting out of it!" He called after Natsu who was already hurled over in Gray's car._

 _The dark haired man looked up at Kai and waved. "Sorry for taking him off your hands, well, you should be grateful this nut head would have probably set your place on fire by the time you were done." Gray said to Kai._

 _"Shut up Gray." Natsu said shakily._

 _Kai smirked happy that Natsu would have a horrible time in the car, it would make up for him not finishing the job. Gray stripped off into his boxers which made Kai raise an eyebrow, what the heck. Then he saw the mark on his chest, the same one as Natsu. They drove off and Kai went back to cleaning..._

"Ah." Kai mumbled to himself. This was the so-called Gray! Natsu and Gray (who was now inside the house) turned to the green haired demon as he mumbled. "Isn't this the guy from..."

"Mhm!" Natsu hummed happily as he boiled the kettle for the ice user.

Gray awkwardly sat down on the sofa away from Kai.

Visions of what he saw amongst the trees before the small cottage crawled to his memory. He shook his head.

"Tea, coffee?" Natsu called from the small kitchen further in the room.

Gray cleared his throat and yelled back the latter. Pfft, tea. Who did Natsu think he was?

"Do you normally just take off your clothes in _his_ house?" Kai asked as Gray had unconsciously stripped.

Gray looked down and sighed, "Habit."

Kai rose a brow but didn't question it. He was pretty sure the entire gang was strange.

"Natsu, have you been to the club lately? Apparently, Lucy overheard something about a break-up and is planning to get you while you're single." Gray said almost laughing.

Kai instantly twitched and turned to his pink-haired lover to await his reaction.

Natsu's ears didn't miss the majority of sounds so he walked back in with a cup of coffee.

Gray picked up the beverage and took a sip spitting it out instantly. "What the hell! You know I like my coffee cold!"

"Serves you right for coming in here and saying something like that. Especially in front of _my_ boyfriend!" Natsu yelled causing Kai to blush wildly even though his skin was able to hide it easier than fairer skin.

He tugged at Natsu's arm. "What are you saying?" He whispered in worry. Natsu smiled.

Gray gulped slowly and placed down the cup. "You're dating this guy?"

" _This guy_?!" Kai stood up angrily, his sharp teeth viewable as he prepared Gray's slaughter.

"Kai, he doesn't know you." Natsu said slightly angry too but he quickly extinguished the demon's anger with a kiss.

Gray froze. "You're gay?"

Green eyes both darted towards dark blue ones.

"No!" They both yelled furious at Gray's statement.

"But..."

"We're just attracted to each other." Natsu defended and Kai nodded even if that didn't entirely make sense to him in his head either.

Gray chuckled and wiped the corner of his eye. "I understand."

Kai growled. "Great! So go and tell this _Lucy_ , to back off!"

Natsu blushed and looked down at Kai who was grabbing Natsu's waist and pulling the pink haired male closer to himself.

He felt a warmth that wasn't his own tingle throughout his body. "Kai..."

"Please don't do anything weird. Let me leave first!" Gray said quickly dressing.

Natsu smirked and yelled at his rival as he left. "Stripper!"

Gray yelled back as he ran down the path back to the town. "Crappy furnace!" He grinned as he had finally confirmed something that had clearly been bugging him.

Natsu was with that Kai guy, and had well, obviously broken up with his girlfriend.

Should he go and tell Lucy? He groaned in thought about the matter.

"I'll just tell everyone at the club and then they'll all know, I'm not going separately to people's houses! Plus, if Natsu could tell me then he could tell everyone!" The raven-haired male said as he ran towards home.

He'd usually go visit Juvia but she was still on a mission...

* * *

"I just remembered where we were before Gray came." Kai said clutching Natsu into him tighter.

The dragon was blushing and turned his small face to hide it. "W-What was that?" He said pretending not to know.

He closed his eyes hoping Happy would visit right now this second! This was too... It wasn't too _anything_ actually. He was just scared. He didn't really understand these feelings and things he wanted to do to Kai and wanted Kai to do to him.

Also, he knew Kai was really experienced! It didn't take a genius to work out what handcuffs were used for... Well, Natsu only knew after his ex-girlfriend had told him - but that was different!

Natsu was too busy with his own thoughts to realise Kai and gently pulled Natsu into his lap.

The demon slowly pressed his warm lips against Natsu's neck causing the fire hot male to shudder.

He turned his head and looked into the lustful green eyes behind him. "Pervert!" He yelled.

Kai grinned. "And you're not?" He replied pressing his lips against Natsu's.

"We're not stopping at a kiss this time pinkie, I need more. I need you. Don't run away, I'm possessive."

Natsu laughed.

"So am I!" He lunged forward and kissed the demon back sensually causing them both to hum and moan in delight.

"Show me what a demon can do to a dragon." The pink haired challenged.

Kai grinned as his tail appeared from behind him, his eyes glowed and his fangs bared themselves.

"Oh. I will."


	17. Feelings

"Kai!" Natsu whimpered underneath the demon. Hungry eyes stared into his own.

The green haired demon bared his fangs and tilted his head. "Hmm?" Kai hummed.

"Stop kissing my neck and take me to my bedroom dammit!" The pink haired victim growled underneath the green hair's hold.

"Fine, jeez. Moody." Kai mumbled and scooped up Natsu gently. Natsu laughed and rolled out of his arms. "I'm not a princess like Gray. I can walk."

"But you said to take you... Wait. Gray's a princess?"

Natsu chuckled quietly and reached out his warm hand as he turned on his foot to face his boyfriend.

Kai's eyes widened and he swallowed. Natsu smiled, his eyes filling with an emotion deeper than happiness.

He was unaware how much Kai realised at that moment that they were seriously not going to just stop at a kiss - both of them radiated heat with wants much stronger than that.

"A princess looking for another princess. You're a prince looking for a _dragon_." Natsu said and grinned as Kai placed his hand into his palm and slowly clasped his fingers around it, waiting for Kai to step forward.

* * *

Forced down onto his own bed, Natsu tried to scramble to his knees before Kai had his way with him. The pink hot head growled possessively as he stripped himself and then tore Kai's clothes off of his more muscular body.

Kai smiled and slipped a hand under Natsu's now tight boxers that were restricting him from contact with all of his body. Natsu gasped as he felt the demon's hand explore underneath, and his boxers be torn off.

"They were a gift from Happy!"

"Shhh." Kai chuckled and licked down Natsu's neck and body. He grazed his teeth against the hot male beneath him.

Natsu looked up at him when he pulled up and both of their lust filled eyes met. Kai hissed and held back his urge to swear.

The sight he saw made him want to forget any preparation. Natsu groaned and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and nipped at his darker skin, leaving little marks on it as he himself bit into the flesh.

The green haired demon scowled at Natsu's advanced and felt himself grow hard, _too_ early for his liking.

As punishment he flipped Natsu over onto his front. He sighed as the pink haired cutie let out a muffled gasp from the action. Kai leant over him and pulled him up so he was against his chest as he climbed onto the bed. Kai tended to Natsu's needy member vigorously.

"Ah… Kai!" Natsu whimpered as he felt his back end be violated by two fingers seconds later. His face scrunched up in pain and he let out a choked cry as the demon plunged in and out.

Kai used his tail to wrap around one of Natsu's legs to pull his legs open more and spread his legs.

He paused as he noticed Natsu was crying. "Am I being too rough?" He questioned.

Natsu's eyes widened slightly and he felt his cheeks heat up as he turned to look behind him at his boyfriend.

It felt weird thinking that... He then looked away as his attempt to find an excuse was pointless.

"No?" Kai asked sounding a little shocked as he carried on.

He usually had complaints about how rough he could be.

He grabbed Natsu's body all over and let his tongue and teeth mark the other.

"It hurts! Dammit, Kai! But it... So good." Natsu panted out finally.

The demon smirked, "Alright, shh. I'll be more gentle, ok?"

Natsu whined and shook his head. "It's not that."

"Natsu..."

"I'm confused because I love it."

The demon felt his chest swell, proud of his ability to hurt Natsu to the point he loved it.

He couldn't find anyone to match his sadistic nature himself. However, he didn't really seem to have to go and search when this adorable pale skinned pinkie he had under his control enjoyed the pain just as much as he dished out on him.

"I can feel your heat." Natsu hummed in annoyance. He wasn't used to someone being hot like he was.

The green haired male pushed his fingers inside of Natsu. He stretched his lover impatiently as Natsu's shaky breaths and mewls were sending him crazy and he indeed just wanted to screw any preparation like he had wanted to before.

He leaned down and snarled into the other's ear and he nibbled at the lobe.

He really wanted to tell Natsu to be quiet before he really did just not give a care. However... The pink haired male was precious to him now and he had to treat him so.

Natsu whimpered again and then let out a shriek when Kai bit down hard onto his neck to mark him and draw more sounds out of his pale throat.

Natsu covered his mouth with one of his hands and Kai tutted in disapproval. He yanked the arms of his lover and pinned them to his back roughly. Natsu groaned as Kai pulled his wrists down causing his muscles to stretch in pain.

"That hurts… Kai. Oh god, it hurts!..." The pink haired dragon whined in a satisfied was used to pain from all of his brawls with other gang members and any other arguments he'd been in..

However, it'd had never been combined with sexual acts... He bit his lip. He supposed he really didn't know anything about sex other than the sweet basics he'd experienced through his life.

Kai had a wild demonic way and he really enjoyed it!

"Don't stop." He whined.

"Natsu I haven't done _anything_ yet." Kai said with a sly chuckle. "Don't cover your mouth. I like to hear your moans." Kai demanded.

Natsu's eyes welled up with lust and tears threatened to trickle down. But no way was he going to apologise! Anybody would be embarrassed!

Suddenly, one of Kai's hands shifted and Natsu's aching member that had been ignored whilst the demon prepped him was now being stroked gently.

"Ahhh… Kai. N-No…" The dragon wantonly moaned as he yanked his arms trying to break free to be able to clutch the bed sheet beneath him. "It doesn't sound like a no." Kai said with a smirk and sped up the pace of his palm surrounding Natsu's erection.

"Yes!" Natsu hissed and panted heavily as he rocked his body forward to give himself more friction. He grunted painfully as his arms were still pinned to the back of him.

Kai was insanely aroused by Natsu, he could feel it painfully down below that he still was. Imagining what facial expressions the pinkie was making turned him on all the more. He groaned and pushed his clothed hungry member against the entrance. Teasing his Natsu with just a motion.

"Please!" Natsu begged.

Kai let go of Natsu's wrists and flipped him over onto his back against the mattress. Their gazes connected as usual and Natsu just looked at Kai.

Kai felt his whole body yearning for this man underneath him. He had the control, but just the way Natsu was looking at him, waiting for him, he shook his head.

"Bastard…" He murmured softly his heart pounding so heavily he almost missed Natsu's smirk.

Kai smiled and just gave in to both of their wants. He gripped the muscular thighs of the pink haired male and lined himself up to his entrance. He couldn't tease him anymore, he'd been holding back too long...

He then thrust in.

Natsu growled as he began to slide himself down and up off the panting man above him. He watched as Kai took control of his thrusting by leaning over him more and pinning him down. "Natsu." Kai finally spoke, his breathing was ragged and he panted. The green haired male smiled as Natsu's hair began to stick to his forehead from his sweat.

He dragged Natsu upwards and instinctively the dragon wrapped his arms around Kai's neck as the demon rammed into him from underneath his legs.

"Ah... Nnngh!" Natsu wailed. They sloppily kissed and hungrily nibbled on each other's lips. They pulled apart gasped for air when they couldn't take any more.

Their breath was puffing out of their lungs. Natsu clutched to Kai desperately and clawed down his back as he couldn't take the feeling of the other pleasuring him anymore. Natsu whined out that he was close and Kai grunted letting his boyfriend know he was too.

Kai grunted again louder as he gave a few more thrusts before they both clumsily pressed their lips together. As they ended, the green haired male pulled himself out of the exhausted male beneath him and plopped himself next to him.

They both turned to one another after their exhaustion and smiled awkwardly.

"Still not gay?" Kai weakly questioned.

"I might have to amend my past words," Natsu muttered.

"You?" The pink haired male asked as they both instinctively nuzzled into one another.

Kai lifted himself up and rested his head on his hand, "I think I'll have to just find pink haired matchsticks from now on."

Natsu gave a grin that showed off his white teeth and Kai pulled him closer so they could kiss one another.


	18. Possessive

Kai groaned as his eyes opened.

He remembered where he was and what had happened. How could he not? Natsu was seriously crazy last night... But he loved it and so did he.

He felt something hit his nose and the thick smell of a calming odour he recognised wafted up it. He saw two pale fingers holding a small branch of lavender plant and was stroking it down his face.

"Morning?" Kai questioned as he frowned at the plant. His green eyes flicked to the side and he saw Natsu smiling as he pressed the purple flower on the darker skin.

"Sorry, I woke up earlier and opened the window to see a lavender plant growing and it reminded me of when you came in through it. It's sort of you... It uh... It has green on it!"

"Natsu... Most plants are green." The demon stated and sat up, causing the other to slip and little.

Natsu sat up too and put the plant down on a table.

"What are the hammocks for?" Kai questioned at the two green hammocks situated in the room. He never noticed them last night.

Natsu frowned, Kai wasn't very loving this morning.

Perhaps demons didn't get the same romantic feeling of wanting to hoard their lover away the next morning and cuddle into the evening.

"Me and Happy used to sleep on them. I bought a bed when I started dating. I usually stayed at my partner's houses though. So whoever stayed round, gang member or partner. It was for them really... It's ours now though!"

Kai's horns and tail appeared and Natsu smiled at the sight until Kai spoke.

"Has that _Lucy_ stayed here?" Kai growled a little, trying to compose himself.

Natsu shook his head as the demon turned to him, his eyes softening slightly. "No way would she come here to sleep. She has her own bed which is as comfy as anything!"

Kai stared at him, "So you've been in it?"

"Yeah!" Natsu chirped.

Kai scoffed and stood up.

"Only to sleep!" Natsu protested quickly and stood up off the bed too.

He sighed as he saw Kai's naked body an a few scars of welts adorned on his back. He bit his lip.

Demon's weren't known for having a great upbringing... Pain was common for them...

Kai turned around and smiled at his lover, "Sorry, I just get jealous, I believe you. Besides last night we knew that was the best sex we'd ever had and knew that women wouldn't cut it so I know you won't leave me." He said and searched for his clothes, finding his top he pulled it on.

"Kai!" Natsu squeaked embarrassed and looked around. Nobody would have heard but he still felt that if the green haired male was going to say things like that it'd be best to try and prepare himself.

Kai laughed as he saw the pink scattering over Natsu's cheeks. He grabbed his chin and swerved him around, pressing him against the bedroom wall.

His lips pressed roughly against the dragon's and he felt the warmth on Natsu's body prickle into a burning heat. He hummed. He really liked this fiery guy.

He gently bit Natsu's bottom lip. Upon gaining entrance, he slipped his tongue inside, which had the pink haired male in his arms turn to putty.

He groaned as Kai began to stroke down his body. Kai smirked as he continued.

Then for some reason, he thought of the woman Gray had spoken about... Lucy.

He knew it was impossible for Natsu to leave him for one of his friends, but he really felt the need to check on her. See what she was like.

He'd never felt so much worry... The demon pulled away and searched for the rest of his clothes.

Natsu tilted his head. Maybe Kai needed to get home.

He looked to the floor and sighed. Was he regretting all of this? He kept talking about women a lot... Maybe last night was sort of a nice fantasy.

"Natsu. Let's go to your gang." The demon requested and began heading for the door.

"Huh?" Natsu spat and ran over confused. "My gang, why?"

The dark skinned demon grinned, showing his fangs.

"I want them to see me in the flesh, so everyone knows who you belong to."

Natsu scoffed instantly at his remark, " _I_ belong to _you_?"

"Did I stutter?" Kai said with a smirk and grabbed Natsu's arm.

Natsu swallowed. He wasn't use to being dominated like that.

He hadn't even been the dominating one in his relationships, but Kai gave the whole concept so much thrill that he gave in on the spot.

They both exited Natsu's home and headed for the gang, where surely there would be enough members for them to gossip about it, even if Lucy wasn't there. She'd know that Natsu was now lost to any woman's advances.

* * *

Stood outside the large building where the club was situated, the pink and green haired couple could hear swearing, furniture breaking, cheers, and yelling.

Definitely a gang. And there was definitely a fight going on.

Kai stared at Natsu as he began to shake in excitement.

Kai smiled, "Do you really just beat each other up in there, despite destroying the landscape and other damages?"

The other paused, "How did you know about that?" Natsu gawked and stopped getting himself pumped up for a brawl.

"I... I sort of read the magazine that day I got drunk."

"Huh... Why?" The flame-brain asked him, sizzling out.

"I was interested about you."

Natsu's face turned red and he looked away.


	19. Gang Confession

"You were interested in me?" Natsu asked, looking at Kai now, his face still red. Kai blushed himself at the realisation of what it sounded like, "Not like that... Well, at least I didn't think it was. It could have been... Anyway. This blonde needs to know I am!"

"Kai..." Natsu murmured, his heart aching so badly he had to kiss the demon.

He yanked the other male toward him and sealed the space between their lips and forced his tongue inside. Kai wasn't going to protest Natsu's lips and so he grabbed Natsu's crazy pink hair and pulled him backwards, seeing Natsu's face flushed and his eyes begging for more. The demon chuckled and leant closer and teased his boyfriend by hovering. Natsu attempted to connect their lips but he was halted by Kai's grip on his hair.

"Oh, come on!" Natsu shouted, coming back to the world instead of being a lusted idiot wanting to kiss his boyfriend. Kai quickly pecked him on the lips and licked them before pulling away. "That's what you get for kissing me like that without warning, jeez, it's like you just want to go back and have last night again."

"Maybe I do!" Natsu yelled and huffed in annoyance. The green-haired male smirked and pulled Natsu into a hug that he didn't want. "Don't be grumpy, it's cute."  
"I'll show you cute!" Natsu said whacking Kai in the arms to get free. He grinned when Kai just wrapped his arms around him tighter. "I'm sure you will~" Kai groaned and carressed Natsu's clothed thigh.

Tipping his head back to moan Kai quickly tripped Natsu up so he fell and caught him in his arms and bent him down to kiss his neck. "That's so cheesy." Natsu groaned as Kai pulled him back up. Kai only smiled, "Welcome to your lifetime with me." "L-Lifetime?" The pink haired male whispered.

There was a large bang as an object clearly hit the wooden doors of the gang. "Oi, Loke! Stop egging them on!" Natsu heard Lucy shout at her spirit. Loke was a nice guy and he really adored Lucy but she was after Natsu for some reason and he never understood why.  
They were more like brother and sister to him, but there had been times he found himself in awkward situations with her but never anything romance inducing. Accidentally bursting in on her in the bath didn't count as she said she was dressed. Maybe he should have assumed then that she was after him...

"Who is that yelling?" Kai asked curiously. "Lucy." Natsu revealed and Kai snarled at the name. "Kai, she's a good person." The pink-haired male defended but Kai just booted open the doors, which flung a few people across the room.

Natsu grinned feeling fired up once more to brawl and saw Gray turn to him and grin at his arrival. He saw Kai and laughed excitedly if he could kick doors down like that he'd be loved here in their fights.

Showing his muscles, Natsu grinned darkly. "Who's still standing?!"

"Natsu!" Lucy chirped and ran infront of him. Kai who was about to join in the brawl forgetting about the reason he came here stopped in his tracks and spun back around.

Natsu smiled, "Hey Luce, I see you let Loke join in for once."

"Well, he promised to not flirt with me for a whole week if I did." She said with a small chuckle. Her eyes then met Kai's green ones as he came up beside Natsu. "Did you convince someone else to join us?" Lucy asked looking a little confused and tilted her head. "He'll fit in since he kicked the door down." She added. A few people that were listening to the conversation agreed with Lucy.  
Natsu awkwardly bit his lip and turned to Kai. He wasn't sure on how to exactly say, 'I'm dating him and he's here to tell you to give up on me.' Loke clearly liked Lucy and he wasn't gross about it, he highly respected her and loved her and only her. He didn't understand why Lucy didn't want him!

Natsu sighed when Kai cleared his throat.

"I'm not here to join your gang. I'm here to see you." "M-Me?" Lucy began to blush at his forwardness. Did she meet him on a night out or was he here to collect some money she owed for rent?!

Gray ran over after knocking out another gang member, dragging Loke's limp body with him. Juvia clung to him as he passed her to come too. The whole buildin fell silent as they heard that the dark skinned, green-haired male had come to see Lucy.

Loke struggled to stand, but he grabbed Kai's shoulder, "What do you want with my life's desire?" He questioned Kai accusingly. Kai just pushed him back to the floor.

Natsu swallowed nervously when Lucy stood up to be face-to-face with Kai. She was a member of a gang afterall, she appeared embarrassed but she wasn't going to let the other members think she was weak! "Spit it out." Lucy demanded and crossed her arms as she stared into Kai's eyes as best she could.

He gave a grin and pulled Natsu infront of them, "I just want you to back off from my boyfriend. Apparently, you have the hots for him and plan to try it with him because you heard he was single."

"HE'S GAY!?" A girl screamed from the back of the club in sadness that had noticed Kai when he had entered with Natsu.

"Natsu is your boyfriend?!" Lucy shrieked.

The whole gang gasped and ran over.

"Well, are you?" Kai asked Natsu as the male was silent. He looked at Lucy and then to Gray who nodded.

"I am... I'm with this idiot." Natsu confessed and kissed Kai who kissed him back the way he had wanted him to outside, but inside.

Lucy didn't know where to look but at least she knew and didn't have to look like an idiot trying to go after Natsu. Loke looked at her with a desperate look, trying to say 'how much longer are you going to not give me a chance?' and she swallowed. She wasn't going to just date Loke so quickly, but she smiled at him and patted the seat next to her as she congratulated Natsu and Kai like a good friend should and sat down.

The gang spent the rest of the day learning about Kai and how Natsu was even gay when he had a girlfriend he brought here sometimes. Kai nervously swallowed as he explained about the kiss too and that they had a bunch of help from Happy, a cat, which was the last animal he thought would help him in matters of love.

Juvia smiled and blushed when she saw Gray happy for his best-friend/rival that was explaining how Happy had moved out and was excited to be a grandfather and to see flying Exceed kittens in the gang soon.

Happy entered the club shortly after and Natsu's face lit up as the cat flew at him happy to hear about them still being together.


End file.
